


The Dia Express

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breeding, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Nudity, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Mari knows how much Dia loves µ's, so she makes up a contest and rigs it to get Dia into a meeting with µ's. They have more in mind than just a meet and greet, though.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/µ's
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual successor to The Riko Express. Dia deserves this.
> 
> The second chapter is really just an omake. I had something I specifically wanted to write with Dia and Eli, so I kept writing. It made sense to split it up at that point.

"I want to tell you about a dream. Not my dream, but a dream held by my best friend." Mari was lying on the couch, blowing a bubble of lemon-flavored bubblegum. Her phone was behind her on the armrest, set to speaker so she didn't have to keep holding it to her ear. It would always get so sweaty and gross. She hated that.

"I'm guessing there's a way I can help out with your friend's dream." On the other line was Nozomi, lounging around on her bed in her underwear. She also had her phone on speaker, though that was because she was busy playing Dementium II on her DS. "Lay it on me, lemon mama."

"So my friend, Dia, really loves µ's. She's been in love with all things idols since childhood, and your group really set her off into what would become Aqours. However, my poor bestie has been so stressed with work, and I hate to see that. I have an idea on how to relieve some of that stress, though." She smiled mischievously, barely able to keep herself from giggling. "You know how she has a crush on Eli, right?"

"Yeah, you could see it from space." Nozomi _did_ giggle, remembering the first time the two idol groups met each other. If Dia was trying to look nonchalant about looking at Eli, she did a piss-poor job of it. She was gawking, practically _ogling_ Eli the entire time. Nico, who had also noticed it, said it was unbecoming of an idol to be such an obvious fangirl, but she shut up when Nozomi casually reminded her of how she acted around Tsubasa. "I'm guessing you want me to hook her up with Eli, huh?"

"Kind of." Mari chewed on her gum, tapping her heels excitedly on the couch. This was where the fun began. "While yes, I think she would definitely feel relaxed getting boned by her crush, I actually was hoping you could arrange a meetup between her and all of µ's. Just to get her to relax for a day, ya know?" She blew out another bubble, popping it audibly. "I'm sure you gals wouldn't mind getting your rocks off either in a very, _very_ willing participant."

"Hmm..." Nozomi had to think on that one, which wasn't a usual occurrence. Most of the time sex came up as a topic, she was all for it without hesitation. This wasn't a normal escapade, though. Not everyone in µ's would be easy to convince to bust their nuts on or in Dia, even if it would be the hottest experience they'd have in their lives. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it would be worthwhile to try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "You know what? I think that's a great idea! Now, no promises, but I'll do my best to swing that for that cute little puddin' cup."

"Yay! Thank you, Nozomi!" Mari cheered, pumping her fists and nearly swallowing her gum. "Just let me know how it goes, okay? I know exactly how to get Dia to where you need her to be." 

"Okay, I'll let ya know as soon as I can. See ya Mari!" The two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. Mari jumped onto her feet, having tons of energy. She felt like she could run a mile in four minutes flat, though she probably wasn't going to go that far. Maybe she'd grab a booty call or something. First, she had to write down what needed to be done so she didn't forget it. Dia would consider her a goddess if this went through properly!

Actually, first she was going to spit out her gum. The flavor had disappeared.

* * *

"Hey Dia, check it out!" Mari had taken Dia out on a friendly date to the shopping district, convincing her that she needed to take a break from all the corporate pressure. Thankfully she agreed, which meant her plan wouldn't be for naught. So she dragged Dia over to a booth that was set up outside a bookstore. There was a young lady with a small smile on her face and a spinning wheel next to her. Just as Mari had set it up. "It's one of those prize wheels! C'mon, you gotta try it!"

"Alright, alright! Quit shoving!" Dia was clearly not in the mood, but she knew better than to fight against Mari when she was gung-ho about something. She would always put up some sort of resistance, but Mari would find a way to win no matter what. So she just had to shrug and smile awkwardly at the booth lady. There was a sign hanging from the booth that showed what the prizes were. They were mostly standard sidewalk booth giveaway affairs, but the top prize almost made Dia's breath stop: a personal meet and greet day with the one and only µ's. "Woah..."

"'Woah' is right. I told you we should check it out!" Mari grinned triumphantly, not giving away that she had already known that such a big prize would be given away there. "Now, are you gonna spin it or not?" Dia looked at her, frowning slightly, but there was nothing that could stop her from nodding. It didn't matter if she had any suspicion towards such a surprising prize. Her love for µ's still persisted into her adult life, and that longtime guilty pleasure meant she of course was going to try for that grand place roll. She would only try once, though. That was a promise she hoped to keep.

Grabbing the spinner, she began to move it around and around, watching the wheel roll. She found herself feeling a bit nervous, watching the tin below with bated breath. It was near-impossible for her to win the grand prize, and it was silly for her to even build herself up to thinking she had a chance. However, it was µ's, and she really wanted that prize...

She couldn't release the breath she was holding when she saw that little gold ball roll out. Her eyes stayed glued to it, but she didn't make a move nor a sound. Despite Mari letting out a loud, whooping cheer next to her, she felt as if winter had come and frozen her feet to the ground. No, it had frozen her _everything_. She would have stayed like that until she died, probably, until Mari noticed that her face was starting to turn blue.

"Breathe, Dia, breathe!" She slapped Dia on the back until she started coughing, nearly keeling over the table. Coughing into her hand now, she blushed in embarrassment before again looking down at the ball. It was still gold, which meant she had won the grand prize. There was no way... She picked up the ball and rotated it in between her fingers, expecting it to change to any other color. Nope: it was still gold.

"I can't believe it," Dia whispered, slowly putting the ball back in the tray. While she was standing there in disbelief, the still-smiling booth girl was sliding a golden ticket in her direction. She luckily had the presence of mind to pick it up. On the front were the words 'Meet and Greet with µ's!' with a time and date underneath. On the backside was a number to call, though it didn't say whose it was.

"Well believe it, missy!" Mari wrapped Dia up in a tight hug, grinning from ear to ear. As far as Dia knew, it was just because of how happy she was that her best friend had won the prize of her life. However, the truth was that the game had been rigged from the start. She had planted the booth there and the girl behind it, and made sure that only gold balls were in there so Dia was guaranteed to win. The less she knew the better, though. "Now c'mon Dia, we gotta get home! We gotta get you ready for meeting µ's!"

"Slow down, Mari! I'm going to lose my shoe! Mari!" The booth girl continued to smile as the two ran off. Once they were out of sight, she picked up the wheel and shoved it into a bag she had behind her chair. Then she slung it over her shoulders, folded up the table and chair, and carried them off until she too was out of sight, but not even close to out of mind.

* * *

On the day she was supposed to meet µ's, Dia was quivering in her boots. Well, she was wearing flat tops, but that wasn't the point. She hadn't felt this scared out of her mind since before stepping on stage back during the original run of Aqours. Of course, she had met µ's before. It wasn't as if she had only been able to fangirl from a distance. Back then, she had been with the rest of her friends, though. There hadn't been a time where she had a one-on-one conversation with any of them. Now she was going to meet all of them at once, by herself. At the last moment, she had begged Mari to go with her, but apparently "The ticket is only for one person, Dia!" Gods, she was going to pass out.

As if she needed more reasons to pass out, Mari decided to helpfully give her one before she left. While deciding on what outfit to wear, Mari had suggested that she wear her favorite sundress. Now, that itself wasn't what made her awash with nerves, because it was sound logic. She _did_ like that sundress, and she _did_ look good in it. If she didn't look her best for her idol idols, she might as well not even bother to go. So the problem wasn't what she was wearing, but what she was wearing underneath.

"This is so embarrassing..." She muttered to herself, flushed red at the thought of tiny pair of pink panties she had beneath her dress. Mari had been insistent that she wear them, though. As she had 'astutely' pointed out, "What if _Eli_ saw your panties and they were just your plain, boring gray pairs you buy on clearance?" Well, Eli was not _supposed_ to see her underwear, so what would that matter? Though, if she did, and she was wearing something so unsatisfying... Ugh, she had let herself be talked into it. They didn't even cover her ass!

Of course, it had to be worse, because it was Mari she was talking about. There was no subtlety or shame with the blonde bimbo she called her best friend. Right after Dia had begrudgingly agreed to wearing that specific pair of panties, Mari tried to convince her to not wear a bra. No, not a specific bra: none at all! That was where Dia explicitly drew the line. There was no way in hell she would dare show her face in front of all of µ's, on her own, wearing skimpy, girly panties and _no bra_ on top of it!

So of course there she was, standing outside of the rendezvous point in those skimpy, girly panties and no bra. She never _could_ say no to Mari enough times for it to matter. Her stomach rumbled, needing some food to be satiated. It _also_ made her feel like she would throw up if she tried to eat anything with more weight than a saltine cracker. Maybe meeting her heroes was a bad idea.

While she waited, she took a look at where she was meeting them. She was standing in front of a wrought-iron gate, the metal leading into brick walls on either side, which seemed to surround the premises. Beyond the gate, she could see a very beautiful-looking garden, with stone fountains on either side of a matching walkway that led up to the front door. The grass was perfectly cut, with horticultural statues of stars in multiple places.

As for the house, it was huge. To Dia, it was _too_ big. That was the kind of size that a wild-child egomaniac like Mari would buy, with its stern red bricking and midnight roof tiling. There were plenty of nice, ornate windows, though they all seemed to have the shutters pulled or curtains drawn. Though she hadn't been told who lived there, the sheer size and scope of the place left no doubt in her mind that it was Maki's home. Not that she thought Maki was an egomaniac, of course...

Suddenly, the door opened and a beautiful purple-haired woman came out. She headed down the stone path, purposefully heading towards Dia. Though she no longer wore the twintails of her high school years, it was still obviously Nozomi. Seeing an actual member of µ's coming down to greet her made her heart leap into her throat. It was now more real than at any point since she won that prize. In a twisted way, she had hoped it was all a trick: that the prize was a fraud and she would end up standing out there alone until someone called security. Somehow that seemed like a less-embarrassing outcome.

"Hi Dia!" Nozomi waved at her from just beyond the gate, giving her no opportunity to escape and save face. As the gate was being opened, she knew she was in it for the long haul now. With the soft, all-knowing smile she had in the behind-the-scenes documentary, Nozomi ambled over to her, Before she could do anything, Nozomi had taken her hand and started to lead her up the stone path. "Ya know, if ya want us to let you in, ya need to press that little red intercom button."

"S-Sorry," she muttered, blushing with her head down. "I, uh, I really didn't expect to win this prize. I hadn't heard anything about it beforehand." While she wasn't as plugged into the system of µ's information as she was in her youth, she still checked in on occasion. Only when she had free time, though. She would never do something as heinous as look up unnecessary gossip while at work.

"Doesn't that just mean it's more special that you won?" Nozomi had no idea how someone as smart as Dia had taken the bait without much questioning. Apparently Mari had been right about her having her blinders on when it came to her favorite idol group. It was flattering, to be honest. They still had fans, but their star had inevitably faded once they were out of the spotlight. Having someone like Dia, an idol in her own right, still holding a candle for them put a smile on her face.

"I suppose so." They made it to the door, which had been left unlocked. Nozomi led her inside, where the two of them removed their shoes. "Pardon the intrusion." She had been led into a gorgeous foyer, where a staircase spiraled up the second floor. Leaning over the balcony, looking down on the two of them with an easygoing smile, was Eli. That instantly froze Dia in place. She had never been able to come to terms that they both had been idols, and that put them on relatively equal footing. In her mind, they had always been, and would always be, miles apart.

"Hey Dia. Glad you could make it." Eli came down the stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous with each step she took. Her hair was still in its signature ponytail, but her transformation into adulthood had done her wonders. She was absolutely gorgeous, from her twinkling blue eyes to the blue jeans that seemed to have been tailor-made to fit perfectly. It was obvious the closer she got. She was just dressed in a white tank top and a black leather jacket, unzipped, to go with her jeans, making her look like some sort of greaser from an old American movie. In Dia's eyes, that just made her look extremely attractive.

"G-Glad I could too..." Ugh, she sounded like an idiot, which gave her terrible flashbacks to when she _also_ acted like an idiot the first time µ's and Aqours met. She had spent almost the entire time gawking at Eli, unable to believe that her longtime idol was standing there mere feet from her. Thank goodness no one know about that, or she would be even more embarrassed. "It's, uh, different, meeting you all without the rest of my friends here."

"There's already nine of us here, plus you." Eli moved closer, a sway to her hips that almost felt premeditated. The closer she got, the more compelled Dia felt to step back. "We wouldn't want to crowd Maki's place any more than we already are." Dia let out a surprised squeak when her back hit the door. With Eli so close to her, she suddenly wondered if this was how Riko felt with all of those kabedon fantasies. It was definitely making her feel _something_ inside...

"Reign it in there, блонди." Nozomi came over and placed a hand on Eli's shoulder, glancing between the two women. "You just said yourself there's nine of us here, and only one of her. Don't break her before we've gotten our chance." 'Our' chance? Dia tilted her head, looking between Eli and Nozomi. She didn't understand what that meant, and neither of them seemed willing to divulge yet. For her part, Eli just shrugged and headed upstairs. Nozomi turned her full attention back on Dia, smiling so sweetly. "C'mon, Dia. The others are ready to see you."

Swallowing her nerves, Dia followed Nozomi up the stairs. By the time they reached the top, she couldn't see Eli anymore, but Nozomi knew where they were going. To the left they went, down a hall, until they reached a plain white door. For some reason, the sight of it made her feel that it was hiding something. Considering they had stopped in front of it, obviously it was hiding µ's, but besides that. It was _too_ plain to be accidental, especially with how gallant the rest of the house was. There was something going on there...

"Welcome to µ'sfest 2022!" Nozomi beamed, making a grand gesture of opening the door and flinging it back to the wall. As soon as it was opened, she could see most of the women she had revered as a kid. There were chairs set up in a long semi-circle around the wall, making their semi-circle by cutting past the one corner she could see. Eli was front and center, of course, watching her as she appeared in vision with a calm look. On her lap was Honoka, who waved at her with the same exuberance she had as the leader of µ's.

Slowly she stepped into the room, her eyes wide with awe at seeing everyone sitting there waiting for her. Umi and Kotori were sitting on Eli's left, with an empty spot in between them that was likely for Honoka. She could only assume, as she also assumed that the empty seat directly to Eli's right was for Nozomi. The apprehension on Umi's face made her falter, again wondering if there was something strange going on. Maybe she was just nervous, as the behind-the-scenes look into µ's had shown her that Umi wasn't super social. She understood that feeling.

On the other side, Hanayo and Rin were sitting side by side, waving at her. Rin, of course, was waving much more enthusiastically: enough to almost fall out of her chair. Finally, on the ends were Nico and Maki. Nico was slouching in her chair, sending her a finger gun before blowing a bubble of gum and popping it. Maki was sitting stiffly, looking around as if waiting for one of her rambunctious friends to break something in her house. That too was a feeling she could understand.

"Well, I think we should _fill_ you in on what's going on here," Nozomi whispered in her ear, giggling as she sauntered over to her chair. She was definitely attempting to accentuate the way her ass moved in the black shorts she was wearing, and it was working. Dia felt her face heating up as she watched Nozomi's cheeks wiggle from side to side, her shorts riding up ever so slightly: enough to show a bit of her cheek. What in the _world_ was going on? "Eli, would you be a dear and tell Dia what's happening?"

"Sure." Eli stood up, stretching as she took her turn sauntering over to Dia. This time, Dia didn't move back, instead standing there like a statue as Eli started circling her. It made her feel like prey, about to be consumed by the sexiest shark there ever was. "I suppose it's alright to admit the truth now. This whole meet and greet thing isn't exactly what you think it is. Well, you _are_ meeting us again, but that prize wasn't a random giveaway. It was meant for you."

"Is that, like, a destiny thing?" Dia clasped her hands in front of her chest, shrinking into her herself as Eli kept circling her. Her mouth was going dry, making her want to ask for a glass of water. The words wouldn't leave her mouth, though. She kept looking around the room, at the mischievous stares Nozomi and Kotori were giving her, and the shy, embarrassed looks from Umi and Hanayo. The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place, working themselves together in her jumbled brain.

"If you ask Nozomi, then probably," Eli laughed, stopping her circling so she could put a hand on Dia's shoulder. Her gaze was so intense that Dia couldn't hold it for more than a couple seconds. Like a scolded child, she looked down at her feet, not daring to look back up. "If it's destiny, then... you could say we greased the wheels a bit." It was all coming together now. The more the pieces fell into place, the warmer Dia's face became.

"Oh, just get to the point, Eli," Nico called out, one arm slung behind the back of her chair. She looked utterly bored by the proceedings. "If I'm still wearing my skirt in the next minute, I'm going to explode." Wait, what was that? Had Nico really said what she thought she said? Then that meant... Dia's face burned bright red, like she had been hit with a sudden splash of paint. It went all the way down her neck, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "See? She gets it now. Just get on with it now."

Eli rolled her eyes as Nico's impatience, but acquiesced and pressed on. "It looks like you understand what's happening here. Might as well get it all out there, then. One of your friends said you needed a day to relieve your stress, so we faked a meet and greet contest to get you here so we could all take turns fucking you. Any questions?" She didn't say _which_ friend, but there was no need to. Only one friend of Dia's would do something so extra dense. _'Mari...'_

"Uhm, uh..." Dia fidgeted nervously with her dress, having never felt this put on the spot in her life. When Mari had said 'What if Eli sees your panties?', she had known the whole time. Gods dammit... "So you're _all_ going to... t-to fuck me?" She finally got her question out in a quiet, squeaky voice. When put on the spot unprepared, she tended to default to the shy, scared kid she had been. It looked an awful lot like Ruby, though only Kanan and Mari were brave enough to point that fact out.

"That's the plan." Maki stood up like a rocket, looking like she had been waiting for this the entire time. "Alright, now I've already told you ladies about this, but since I'm sure some of you weren't listening..." Her gaze lingered on Honoka, who tried to look innocent. Maki just shook her head and sighed. "In the corner over there are fresh towels." She pointed to Dia's left, where she finally noticed a stack of fluffy towels, along with a basket next to it. From her vantage point, she couldn't tell what was in it. "When you're having sex, you _will_ put a towel underneath your activities, or you _will_ be the one cleaning it up." Her gaze did not leave Honoka, who laughed awkwardly, shrinking in her seat.

"Also, there are several boxes of condoms that I expect everyone to use. We don't know if Dia is taking birth control, nor do we know if she wants any of us to cum inside her, so we need to take precautions. We're all clean, by the way," she added as an aside, looking towards Dia. She couldn't even respond to that, even if it was nice to know. They hadn't even asked if she wanted to be gangbanged by her idols! Did they just think her shy stammering meant she was already down for it? ... Gods, her panties were already wet. Why did she even ask such a stupid question? Stupid Mari...

"Calm down, Maki. Everybody knows what to do." In the middle of Maki's speech about her hoping they didn't need to use three entire boxes of condoms, Nozomi hopped up and went over to the redhead. She was all smiles as she leaned into her from behind, wrapping her arms around Maki's shoulders and pressing her breasts into her back. "Remember your blood pressure."

"If I was thinking of my blood pressure, I would take away your key," Maki muttered, shifting awkwardly in place. Nozomi just hummed sweetly, reaching down to brush her hand across Maki's crotch. That made Maki twitch, letting out another grumble as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. In the midst of her own embarrassment, she was baring witness to a fascinating interaction. She had never expected the two of them to have that kind of a connection. All of the rumor blogs she followed were so focused on Nozomi and Eli...

"Is it okay if we watch you take off your clothes?" Kotori's voice was quiet, yet it commanded a lot of attention. Everybody turned to look at Kotori, then back to Dia, waiting to see what she would say. She hadn't stopped blushing, but it wasn't going to go down if she kept being embarrassed like that. The thought of stripping naked in that moment terrified her, but she could tell where things were going. Her saying no was out of the question.

"Y-Yes..." She could already feel her legs shaking, which was a bad sign. Eli, Nozomi, and Maki went back to sit down, making it so that all nine of them were staring right at her. She felt like she was being judged, and it was... it was... Oh _fuck_ , it was turning her on! She was getting aroused by the thought of her idols judging her! This was the kind of shameful behavior that would make Kanan blush. Or maybe just laugh...

Her hands were shaking as she grabbed the hem of her dress. She had to stop making eye contact, or she would lose the shred of nerve she had left. That only helped so much, though. She could feel their eyes upon her, watching her, boring into her soul. It was making it hard to move her hands, but she had to do it. She had said she would, and when did a Kurosawa not do what they said they would?

With a tight grip on her dress, she pulled it up until it was barely covering her privates. She stood up as straight as she could then, taking a deep breath with her eyes unfocused on the women around her. Trying to empty her mind of all thoughts except for pleasing the little, kinky jerk part of her brain, she lifted her dress all the way up, working it over her head and tossing it aside with a bit more of a flourish than she intended.

"Ooh, she's pretty." "Woah, she's not wearing a bra!" "You're acting like you've never seen breasts before." "She's not wearing a bra!" Unfortunately, her vision came back into focus, getting a perfect view of everyone breaking into excited chattering. A lot of it centered on her lack of a bra, a fact that she only remembered _after_ her dress was out of reach. Her modesty kicked in at that point, and she crossed her arms around her bare chest. She was blushing again, the truth of her wearing nothing but a tiny pair of pink panties in front of nine women she had idolized for years slapping her directly across her stupid face. They could probably all see the wet spot right on the crotch of her panties. Oh Gods...

"No need to be so modest, Dia." Eli stood back up, becoming the first of the ladies to make a move. She headed Dia's way, confidence in each step she took. It had to have been a creation of her mind, but she swore she could see Eli's ponytail bouncing in the wind, sakura petals blowing by her beautiful face as she shrugged off her jacket. She left it on the ground, tilting Dia's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "There's not going to be _anything_ modest about what we're doing."

"R-Right..." Oh Gods, this was her fantasy coming true. She couldn't even count how many times she had fantasized about Eli seducing her just like this back in high school. She'd be caressed with careful hands, held captive by those beautiful blues. Then they would kiss, and it would be the most magical thing she ever experienced. Eventually, those fantasies started to get less safe for work, which was exactly where things were about to go. Gods, she might just cream herself if Eli kept touching her. Even just a brush of the arm might do it.

Her fantasies were no longer required the moment Eli's lips met hers. She heard a chorus of angels singing as she tasted Eli, reveling in all the sensations now surrounding her. A hint of coconut and a surprisingly masculine scent drifted off her skin, filling Dia's nose with it. Her lips, well... Well, she couldn't pinpoint exactly how they tasted. To her, they just tasted like Eli, and it was the most perfect taste in the world. Her arms dropped to her sides, giving herself up to the beautiful blonde without hesitation.

She soon had her hands on Eli's hips, kissing her without hesitation. This was everything she ever wanted, and she no longer cared how she had ended up in that situation. Hell, she might even _thank_ Mari for pulling the strings that lead to this moment. All that mattered was Eli kissing her. It could very well be the happiest moment of her life. She only wondered how to tell Ruby without mentioning all the other parts.

"You gonna hog her the whole time or what?" The shrill voice of Nico broke their kiss as well as her concentration. She had almost completely forgotten that the other ladies of µ's were there, but Nico had made sure to remind her of the situation. Eli had come to her first, but she was there to service all of them. The thought sent a surging thrill down to her nethers.

"Calm down, Nico. We can't all take her at once." Of course Eli was the voice of reason. Dia expected nothing less from a fellow former student council president. "It makes more sense for us to take turns." Nico grumbled, but she couldn't argue with that in good conscious. All she could do was roll her eyes and head back to her seat, while Eli scoped out her friends. "Umi, Maki, come here. I need my soldiers to break in our new friend."

The two women stood up, matching blushes on their faces. They looked at each other, then headed over towards Eli, who was smiling at them. Her smile was so beautiful. Dia found herself getting lost in it, wishing to feel those lips on hers again. In her periphery, she could see Maki looking over at Nozomi hesitantly. Nozomi gave her two thumbs up, making Maki shrug as she turned to stare passively at Dia. Then she started to unbutton her jeans.

Now Dia's attention was on Maki, her eyes widening. Kissing Eli was one thing, but now clothes were coming off. Of course, she had already removed her dress, but that was her being a lot more submissive than she wanted to let on. Now her musical idols were beginning to undress in front of her, and that brought a new degree of seriousness to that moment. 

Maki's jeans hit the floor, revealing a pair of red briefs and her crotch bulging against them. Dia gulped, swallowing back the drool that was threatening to drip out from her mouth. She hadn't realized that any of them were packing some serious heat. A sudden urge to touch it ran through her mind, but she remained rooted to the spot. It didn't feel right to do anything in that moment without permission. All she could do was continue to stare, trying her best not to drool like a completely-gone pervert.

"Don't look at me like that," Maki muttered, blushing again. Dia immediately ducked her head, feeling embarrassed herself. It became worse when she heard Eli laughing, but she couldn't be too off-put. After all, Eli's laugh was so genuine and loving. She could listen to it all day if possible.

"I suppose it's my turn, then." Her attention was now turned to Umi, who seemed to have a blush permanently etched on her face. She knew what that was like. Still, she found the courage to undo her own jeans, pulling them down and showing off her own bulge, covered by a pair of dark blue briefs. Her gaze bounced from Maki's crotch to Umi's, eyeing their bulges with increasing arousal. Gods, they _both_ were packing... This was unbelievable.

"Alright, I think it's time for the main event." It didn't take much to get Dia's eyes back on Eli, who winked at her and sent a rush of heat down to her crotch. Both Umi and Maki rolled their eyes, with Maki grumbling something about a 'show stealing' something-or-other. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, teasing them down and torturing her poor fan before finally letting them fall to her ankles.

It wasn't hard for Eli to grab Dia's attention, but wearing a pair of bright yellow panties with her cock hanging out was overkill. A pair of panties was obviously going to do nothing to hide her junk when she was erect, but this had clearly been a losing battle from the start. Eli was _huge_ , at least ten inches by Dia's estimation. It could have been longer, though, but she was too embarrassed to ask if she could measure it. On top of that, it was thick enough that she worried about trying to fit it in her mouth. She squeezed her thighs together, whimpering and biting her lower lip as she stared transfixed at her idol's massive cock.

"Should we leave?" Maki broke the silence with an annoyed tone, tapping her foot impatiently. Dia looked over at her, ducking her head sheepishly. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't get any words out. Hopefully she looked contrite enough for Maki to forgive her. It seemed to do the trick, or maybe she was just being clowned on. She wasn't sure. "Alright, now who gets what hole?" Maki started walking towards the corner to grab a couple condoms.

"I should get her pussy, seeing as how I'm her idol and all." The way Eli determined that without any debate was more of a turn-on than Dia wanted to admit. She could feel her legs shaking, thinking about how dominant Eli was going to be with her. In this environment, she was nothing but a little fucktoy for µ's to play with, and Eli, her longtime crush, was the ringleader. She was squeezing her thighs together even harder, desperate for some friction. Her eyes had yet to leave Eli's crotch.

"Whatever. I'll take her mouth." Maki came back with two condoms and a towel, handing one to Eli and one to Umi. "You good with her ass, Umi?"

"I suppose so." Out of the three of them, Umi looked the most uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Dia had a feeling that it had taken some convincing to get her to agree to do this. She would have to thank whoever had managed to rope her into this, as it felt perfect having all nine of them prepared to fuck her into the great beyond.

"Alright, let's do this. Get your underwear off, ladies." Eli ripped open the condom, rolling it onto her cock. It stretched out over her girthy length, making Dia wonder if it was going to fit. She knew that condoms were supposed to fit all cocks, even those that were supposedly 'too big' for them, but she was wondering if perhaps Eli's was the exception.

With another roll of her eyes, Maki started tugging down her briefs, with Umi following suit. Their thick erections popped out at the same time, and Dia was glad she was standing in the perfect position to see both of them simultaneously. While neither of them were as big as Eli, they were both plenty big and plenty thick. All three of them were standing around her with their underwear at their ankles, their fully erect cocks throbbing at the sight of her own nearly-naked body. Her panties were drowning in her wetness.

As Umi rolled on her own condom, Eli stepped up to Dia to kiss her again. She was more than happy to reciprocate, wrapping her arms around Eli's back and holding on tight. Her hips were moving on their own, bucking forward to press against Eli's crotch. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing against Eli's bare cock, grinding on it like a bitch in heat. Never had she wanted something more badly than she wanted Eli to plunge that fat dick deep inside her, condom or no condom.

While they were making out, Umi was rolling a condom onto her cock. Then she turned around and addressed Kotori with a shy expression. "Um, Kotori? I'm going to need some lube." She immediately yelped and threw her hands out as both Kotori and Nozomi threw a tube of lube at her. Her reflexes were good enough that she was able to catch both of them, but she still glared at the offending women. "I only needed one!"

Maki grabbed one of the tubes of lube from Umi's hand and tossed it aside. "Just take the one tube and get down on the towel." Even though Eli was the ringleader, it seemed that Maki had a lot of control in their orgy. Maybe because it was her house she felt like it was necessary. Either way, Umi pursed her lips but complied, sitting down on the towel. Her cock was sticking straight up in the air oh-so tantalizingly. Was that thing really going to go in her ass? That would tear her apart!

"Come down with us, Dia." Eli guided her over towards the towel, pressing her hands on her shoulders. Dia immediately dropped to her knees, her face right in front of Eli's crotch. Her breath hitched as she stared, hypnotized by the way it throbbed up and down. It was as if it was drawing her in, demanding that she suck on it like a cock-sucking slut. She licked her lips, feeling heat enveloped her entire body as she inhaled Eli's musk. Looking up at Eli, she could see a dominant, almost predatory look in her eyes. She wanted to suck Eli's dick so bad. She wanted to be _made_ to suck it.

"I can't keep this up all day, you know." Umi was glaring at the two of them, mostly at Eli. "Have her suck you off later if you want, but we're doing something here." Dia felt a quick surge of annoyance at Umi for breaking the spell, but then she felt a burst of shame. How could she think such thoughts about any member of µ's? It was sacrilege, especially with the position she was in. She swallowed down that annoyance, having a feeling that she would get what she wanted eventually.

"Well, we can't keep the princess waiting, now can we?" Eli dropped down to her knees, kissing Dia's neck. Whimpering, she tilted her head so Eli could access more of her skin. "Why don't you lift up your ass so Umi can lube you up? I don't think you want her entering you without it." Yikes, no kidding. She immediately pushed up her hips, backing her ass up towards Umi. It felt so embarrassing, but knowing that she was showing herself off at Eli's command was secretly thrilling.

She felt Umi's hands grabbing onto her panties, peeling them down and exposing her completely. As they rested right beneath her ass, there was now nothing covering her from the wandering eyes of her favorite idols. Looking around, she could see them all staring at her, sizing her up like the useless fucktoy she was. She blushed furiously, embarrassed by how hot that was making her feel. There was no doubt in her mind that up close, Umi could smell her arousal. Hell, it could probably be smelled from a mile away.

"Pigyiii!" She let out an undignified yelp when Umi's lubed-up finger went right up her ass. Her body continued to shake as Umi moved her finger in and out, circling around her asshole until she was satisfied with how lubed she was. Then she wiped her finger clean on the towel and patted her lap. She knew what was expected of her, but she was feeling a bout of nervousness. No better time for that than when she was already naked and ready to get fucked.

Apparently she was taking too much time, so Umi took matters into her own hands. Grabbing her hips, Umi pulled her backwards, getting her into a sitting position on her lip. She froze up upon feeling Umi's cock slapping against her backside. Gods, she was so big... All three of them had big cocks, and they were going to shove them all inside her at the same time. She prayed that her body could handle it.

With the strength of a well-trained archer, Umi lifted her, though Eli had to come over to help keep her straight. Their positions weren't perfect for good balance. Having both of their hands on her was already freaking Dia out in the best way possible. She was staring right into Eli's eyes, seeing her staring back with calm confidence. It was driving her wild, and the only distraction that could possibly tear her away was Umi's cock poking at her ass.

She bit down hard on her lip as Umi entered her ass, tasting blood the further in she got. Her cock was spreading her wide, a feeling she had never felt before. Yes, she had been an anal virgin until that moment, and she never would have expected Umi to be the one to take it. She wasn't going to complain about it, though. Especially not when Eli was getting ready to enter her.

With Umi's hands on her hips to keep her still, Eli had her chance to get inside her. Wrapping a hand around her erection, she guided it towards Dia's pussy. Without a thought, she spread her legs wide, her feet pressing against the floor as she exposed her soaking wet pussy to Eli. The embarrassment she felt was shrinking into the background as her arousal took center stage. She knew her feelings when it came to Eli. Nothing was off the table.

"Oh Gods," she moaned the moment Eli's throbbing tip speared her lower lips. She bucked down on Umi's cock, whimpering loud at how big it was inside her tight ass. Umi was groaning behind her too due to that same tightness. While the two of them were whimpering and groaning, Eli slid more of her cock into Dia, inch by throbbing inch. It felt so good: every inch that went inside her felt like the greatest feeling in her life. "Eli..." Her idol's name escaped her lips when as much of Eli's cock was inside her as possible. She had never felt so wonderfully full in her entire life.

"I like how you say my name," Eli murmured, smiling as she pressed against her body. She was being sandwiched between the two women, their cocks both throbbing inside her body. For a moment, neither of them moved much, just letting her get adjusted to them. She wished they hadn't, though. Hearing Eli say what she had was enough to get her excited. She was so impatient for them to start fucking her that she lost control the moment they did.

"Gods! Ah! Eli! Umi!" She screamed as the two of them started to thrust, both of them quickly moving in unison. They pressed into her, their clothed breasts against her breasts and back. Eli was the one thrusting the most, huffing slightly as she moved her cock in and out of Dia's pussy. In the back, Umi bucked her hips up, grimacing at how tight Dia was around her dick. They both had to make due with thrusting as much as they could with the three of them practically on top of each other.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Panting and moaning, Dia looked up to find Maki standing there with her arms crossed. Her dick was standing at attention in front of her face, and she felt immediate remorse at having left Maki out to dry. It hadn't been her intention to ignore her. She would never do such a thing deliberately! It was just hard to focus when there were two big cocks buried deep inside her.

"I'm sorry, Maki," she gasped out, reaching over to grab her cock. She started stroking it up and down, admiring its size. "I would never forget about you." She was letting her libido do the talking now, but it seemed to be working. Maki started to blush, grumbling something unintelligible as she bucked her hips at her hand. As difficult as it was to focus on anything but being fucked, she knew that it was rude to be ungrateful to her host. So she leaned in and made herself focus, her hand still wrapped around Maki's shaft as she took her tip in between her lips.

"That's better..." Maki sighed, continuing to buck her hips. Dia parted her lips and eagerly took more of Maki's cock in her mouth, having to tighten her grip around the shaft as she was slammed back and forth between Eli and Umi. This was a major soldier game, and she was the ball being passed back and forth. She was only too willing to play that role.

"My my, isn't this a lovely scene?" Suddenly Nozomi had sauntered over to join the party, slinging her arms over Maki's shoulders and pulling her shirt up. Dia could see her stomach, still as nice and flat as it had been in the idol magazines. "I never thought I'd see Soldier Game reunite in such an intimate setting." She winked at Dia, who at least had some amount of dignity left to blush.

"You'll get your turn, Nozomi," Maki shot back, though she didn't stop her from touching her body. She sighed, though Dia couldn't tell if it was from annoyance with Nozomi or pleasure from the blowjob she was getting. For her own ego, she hoped for the latter. 

"Aww, can't a girl just see how her friends are doing?" That did not seem to make Maki feel any better, and the two of them started to bicker while Dia was still sucking her dick. It was actually kind of impressive the way Maki could deal with two things at once, not to mention the calm Nozomi kept with every snide remark coming from Maki. No matter how dysfunctional they were, they maintained a tight bond that time had yet to dull. She could feel the fangirl inside her wanting to get back to writing blogs about it. Maybe a podcast would be more appropriate now.

"They'll be doing that for awhile." Eli's voice penetrated her eardrums, a hand grabbing her hair and yanking on it. Yelping, her mouth fell off Maki's cock as she was turned towards Eli. "You feel so good, Dia. I could fuck that tight pussy of yours all night long." She whimpered, her brain turning into mush from the dirty compliments coming from Eli of all people. Every dream, every fantasy: they were all coming true right before her eyes. She was about to cum...

"Hey, I was using her, Eli!" Suddenly, another hand was grabbing her hair, and she cried out as Maki yanked her back her way. Gripping her hair tightly, Maki forced her dick back between her lips. "See what you're doing, Nozomi? You're distracting me. This was _your_ idea in the first place." The annoyance in Maki was obvious, not only from her tone but the way she was thrusting her hips. It was no longer Dia sucking her cock: now it was Maki fucking her face. That was so much hotter.

"Umiii..." Amidst another argument, Dia could hear Eli calling for her fellow soldier, leaning over Dia's shoulder as she drilled her hips against hers. "Don't you have some things you want to say to Dia? I know you want to." She was too preoccupied with getting her face fucked to see Umi's reaction, but considering what had happened previously, she imagined there was a blush on her face.

"I don't think that's necessary." She slowed down her thrusting, letting Eli take a more controlling lead. However, Eli followed up by sitting back on her knees, only having her tip remaining in Dia's pussy. She whined loudly, unhappy with this turn of events. "Eli, what do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon Umi, don't be a bitch. Let her hear everything you've got in that big brain of yours." That seemed to do the trick. A third hand had its way with her hair, yanking her off of Maki's dick and forcing her to bend backwards.

"Oh come on-"

"Fine!" Umi huffed, curling her hand into a fist and pulling Dia's head back hard. She cried out at the sudden movement, looking at Umi upside-down. "You want to know the truth? I thought this was a ridiculous idea from the start. I expected better from you, Dia." She thrust her hips up hard, making Dia's eyes go wide as Umi really started to fuck her ass. "You were your school's student council president, yet you're as much of a pervert as _our_ former president." She pointedly glared in Eli's direction. "I can't believe you would agree to do this. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, Umi!" Eli's tip fell out of her pussy, but she barely noticed with the way Umi was pounding her poor ass. "I'm sorry! Oh Gods, it hurts so good!" Tears were leaking down her cheeks, but it was because of how good it felt. Getting her ass pounded relentlessly hurt a lot, but that pain was blunted by the sharp words coming from Umi. Knowing she was a disappointment to her was arousing in the most unholy of ways. 

"Okay, this is fucking ridiculous." Maki grabbed her hair and forced her back to her cock, this time her tugging really hurting. "Why even bother calling me over here if the two of you are going to play patty cake with her?" She shoved her cock down her throat, making her gag on it as she put both hands in her hair. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she continued to cry, her legs spasming before wrapping tightly around Eli's body, cumming harder than she ever had in her life. The way they all were talking to her, plus the way they were treating her, was just too much to bear.

"Damn, she's a squirter!" She heard Rin cry out gleefully from a position much closer than she had originally believed her to be. It was true, though: her quim had squirted out all over Eli's stomach, her pleasure having become too much to hold back. "Can I taste?!" Umi held her close as Maki's dick fell out of her mouth, feeling dazed as she watched Rin drop to her knees and start lapping up her quim off of Eli's stomach. Gods, she wished that was her.

"If I don't get my rocks off in the next five minutes, I will not hesitate to kick all of you out of my house." Maki lorded over Dia and Umi, her erection swaying a bit from her quick movements. "Umi, get her off your dick now." Sighing, Umi knew better than to argue with an annoyed Maki. She gently pulled Dia off of her cock, Dia whimpering the whole time. Her ass was gonna be sore in the morning, that was for sure.

She ended up on her knees, where Maki didn't give her any time to recover. Again, her hand was in her hair, tugging hard on it as she pushed her cock between her lips. Dia obediently opened her mouth, letting Maki quickly push her cock down her throat. She gagged on it like the bad, disappointing girl that she was, and she loved every second of it. Being treated like an undeserving bitch was quickly getting a second orgasm to start building.

Luckily for everyone there, it didn't take five minutes for Maki to get her rocks off. After three minutes of abusing Dia's throat, her balls had swelled full of cum, and with a heavy groan she unloaded them. She blew her load all the way down Dia's throat, barely giving her a chance to properly swallow it. Even when she tried to, more of Maki's sperm took its place. Gods, how much cum was in those balls?! It was flooding her mouth, dripping out of the sides of her lips.

"Fuck..." Maki pulled her cock out of Dia's mouth, drops of cum dripping onto her modest chest. She ran a hand through her hair, looking around to see all of her friends staring at her. "Wh-What do you think you're all looking at?" she stammered out, blushing as she bent over to grab Dia's panties. The wolf whistle that got from someone - probably Nozomi - made her stand back up stiffly, cleaning off her cock with their fucktoy's underwear before tossing it aside and getting her briefs back on. Then she went back and sat down, grumbling about the whole experience while pretending that she hadn't just enjoyed emptying her balls in one of their fan's mouth.

"Well, should we give her another go?" Eli called out to Umi, both of their cocks still throbbing and ready to unload. However, before Umi could answer, Honoka jumped out of her seat, rushing over to sling an arm over Rin, who was still standing there and watching.

"Woah woah, wait a minute! We want a turn! You just got to fuck her!" Honoka complained vociferously, with Rin nodding vigorously in agreement. "We want our turns too!" They all turned to Dia, who was still on her knees, cum dripping out of her mouth as she looked at the ceiling with a vacant stare. "Aww man, did you break her?!"

"Honoka, wait your turn! Neither of us have cum yet," Umi shot back indignantly, hoping that they really hadn't broken Dia. That would be the one thing that brought the orgy to a screeching halt. Luckily, Dia finally started to move, groaning as she dipped her head, slowly wiping the cum off her lips with her arm.

"It's alright, Umi. We'll get another turn." Eli stood up and ambled over to Umi, sinking back down onto her knees to whisper in her ear. "You and I will get to have some more fun with her afterwards, I promise." Umi frowned slightly, looking somewhat skeptical, but eventually she just sighed and nodded. Smiling, Eli turned towards Honoka and Rin, giving them a thumbs up. "She's all yours, you two."

"Yes!" High-fiving each other, the two of them went over towards Dia. "Hey, you okay?" Honoka dropped down to her knees, putting her hands on Dia's shoulders and looking her over. That was when Dia was finally able to snap out of it and remember where she was. A blush returned to her cheeks as she nodded, her heart racing at the realization of what had just happened: what she had allowed to happen, and what was about to happen.

"Looks like she's all good. Shall we, Honoka?" Rin adopted a strange accent, like she was trying to be some gentleman from a century ago. Honoka grinned and nodded, standing up so she was next to Rin. Standing in front of Dia, they grabbed their skirts and pulled them down at the same time, revealing their own bulges within their matching orange briefs. The little cat faces dotting Rin's was a strange, cute contrast to the depravity they were all going through. "Come closer, Dia."

She obediently crawled on her knees towards Honoka and Rin. Though Eli was her tried and true crush, she had always respected every single member of µ's. Eli was the one who turned her on the most, but by this point, she knew that she had implicitly agreed to be an obedient little fucktoy for every last one of them. That meant she was to do whatever they asked of her, and she felt an incredible amount of arousal knowing that she was willing to comply with anything they wanted from her.

Once she was on her knees right in front of them, Honoka and Rin looked at each other and grinned. They started to count down - "Three, two, one..." - then with a flourish, the two of them yanked their briefs down. She let out a yelp as both of their dicks popped out and bopped her on the face. Whining quietly, she shot them both disapproving looks, though it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"I've always wanted to do that," Honoka declared proudly, grabbing the base of her cock. "Think you can fit both of us in your mouth, Dia?" She looked between their cocks, noting their lengths and girths. Though neither of them were as big as Eli, Umi, or Maki, they were still plenty impressive in their own rights. She wasn't sure if she _could_ do it, but that wasn't the answer they wanted. Considering how much degeneracy she had already allowed herself to go through, she might as well give it the old college try.

"I'll do my best, Honoka." That made Honoka beam, and she offered her dick to her. She took it in her mouth without hesitation, sliding it to the side as she looked up at Rin. Her eyes were pleading for Rin to put her cock in as well, which didn't take long to get done. Rin seemed beyond horny as she got her dick in between Dia's lips, with Dia holding it against the inside of her right cheek. Her cheeks were puffed out as she started her attempt at blowing both girls simultaneously.

It wasn't easy. Her mouth was stuffed full of cock, making it difficult to suck on both of them simultaneously. Saliva kept building up in her mouth, but she had trouble swallowing it down. It dripped out of her mouth, making her drool onto her legs. She stroked both of them at the same time, sucking on them as best as she could. Eventually, however, she realized that she wasn't going to do a good-enough job for her idols like that. She would have to switch things up.

"I'm sorry, Honoka, Rin." She pulled their cocks out of her mouth, gasping as she swallowed down her excess saliva. "I'm not doing a good-enough job pleasuring you like that. Please let me service you another way." She tightened her grip around Honoka's cock, taking it back into her mouth and sucking on it. Right away, Honoka started to moan, which gave her a nice boost to her ego. At the same time, she stroked Rin up and down, using the saliva she had coated her shaft with as a lubricant for easier strokes.

"Ohh yeah, that's good," Honoka moaned, bucking her hips forward. Dia smiled around her cock, sucking happily. She felt incredible being used by the soldiers, but getting compliments from Honoka was also nice. Honoka _was_ the leader of µ's, after all. She was the one who kept them all together and led them into the glorious battle of idol competition, so her words meant a lot. 

"Suck me too, Dia!" Rin shoved her cock in her face, poking her cheek. Not wanting to disappoint Rin, she let Honoka's cock fall from her lips and took Rin in. She quickly switched to stroking Honoka as she sucked Rin off, sighing as she inhaled the scents of their crotches. It was a nice scent, one that she might overdose on if she wasn't careful. That made it easier to focus on giving them both the most pleasure she could muster.

There was something she wanted to try, but she was embarrassed to say it out loud. However, she didn't want to do it and end up having them dislike it. "Um, Honoka, Rin?" She started to blush, stroking both of their cocks with her face in between them. "Would you like it if I... if I s-suck your balls?" Her face was burning hot, and it didn't get any better when she saw the two of them grinning broadly.

"That does sound nice," Honoka mused, rubbing her chin in an exaggerated manner. "Mm, but I don't know if you _really_ want to suck our balls." She grinned down at Dia, who swallowed thickly. For someone who always seemed so happy-go-lucky, Honoka was looking at her just like Eli had: as a piece of prey. "C'mon Dia, let us know just how much you wanna do it."

"O-Oh..." Her blush crept down her neck as she looked at the floor, trying to muster up the courage to say what she needed to say. "P-Please, Honoka, Rin..." She finally looked up, gaining some amount of confidence in seeing their cocks throbbing near her cheeks. They were hard and throbbing for _her_. "Let me suck your balls. I want to lick them all over and taste you both. Please let me." She bowed her head again, hoping that would be acceptable enough for them.

"Proceed," Rin replied in that weird accent again, giggling because of it. Nodding, Dia ducked down beneath Honoka's cock and planted a couple kisses on her balls. She inhaled her scent again, sighing happily before she took Honoka's balls in her mouth. Above her, she heard Honoka gasp, so she was invigorated to keep going. She opened her mouth wide, practically swallowing Honoka's balls as she sucked heartily on them. At the same time, she made sure to give Rin her due by stroking her cock.

"Oh Gods, wow..." Honoka panted out, reaching down to put a hand in Dia's hair. "Wow, that's good." She was breathing heavily, her cock's throbs slapping against Dia's head. "It's like little electric shocks going through my balls. You gotta do that to Rin." More than willing to comply, Dia switched over to Rin, taking her balls in her mouth and sucking on them. Naturally, she moved her hand over to stroke Honoka in response.

"Oh damn, you're right!" Rin cried out happily, taking her turn to grab Dia's hair. "Keep going, Dia! That feels good! Use your tongue, baby!" She shuddered at the pet name, pressing her tongue against Rin's balls and running it over every inch of her sac. Rin seemed to like that, a bit of pre-cum dripping down onto her cheek. She could scarcely believe she was the one on her knees, sucking on two of her idols' cum-swelling balls. It was like an out of body experience, but she could definitely feel everything that was happening.

"Rin, Rin, wait." She heard what sounded like a slap, and she looked up to see Honoka's hand on Rin's shoulder. "We don't wanna cum yet! Remember what we wanted to do?" That seemed to spark a memory in Rin, who pulled Dia away from her crotch and gave Honoka a thumbs up. "Stand up, Dia. We wanna spitroast you." She blushed heavily at the lewd terminology, but she did as she was told.

As soon as she was on her feet, Honoka moved around behind her grabbed onto her hips, starting to grind her cock against her ass. She moaned appreciatively, wiggling her butt back against it. In front of her, Rin pushed down on her head, forcing her to bend over, lower and lower. She had to step back to give herself enough room, and Honoka moved back as well. Now she was face level with Rin's crotch again, and she reached around to grab onto Rin's ass for balance. Wow, her ass felt really nice to grab.

"Condoms, ladies! Condoms! Good grief..." Maki shot up from her seat, grumbling as she smacked Honoka's ass hard on her way to the corner. She grabbed another condom and threw it at Honoka, who wasn't able to catch it before it bounced off her breasts. "Listen to me next time, asshole." She made sure to give Honoka another spanking, which made her jump against Dia's ass. It was enough to nearly make Honoka's cock enter her, which gave Dia a quick freak-out moment.

Rolling her eyes, Honoka bent over to grab the condom. That left Dia having to use Rin for her only support. She held on to her ass desperately, her legs shaking as she dug her nails into Rin's flesh. That made Rin whimper, her cock shaking in front of her face. It just so happened that brought her cock back to Dia's attention, so she decided to get started sucking on it while Honoka was putting on her condom.

It didn't take long for Honoka to get ready. Soon enough, her cock was being pressed against Dia's ass. Feeling that, she spread her legs, making for an inviting target for the horny woman behind her. Slapping her hands on Dia's hips, Honoka circled her tip around Dia's pussy lips, nearly making her beg for her to enter. Thankfully for her shame, she didn't have to. Just before she was about to lose her cool, Honoka slammed her hips forward, burying her dick deep inside Dia's cunt.

"Mmf!!!" Being thrust forward, Dia was inadvertently made to deepthroat Rin's dick. She took the entire length down her throat, digging her nails hard into Rin's ass as she gagged. There was no way for her to pop off of it for a breather, as Honoka was too busy pounding her pussy. There was no build-up: the moment Honoka had entered her, she had started to pump her cock in and out with as much force as she could. It was stretching Dia's used pussy to its limits.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Honoka groaned, her hips slapping against Dia's asscheeks. Her thrusts were constant and rough, never giving Dia a chance to relax. That wasn't a problem, though. In fact, it was getting her wet, dripping around Honoka's condom-covered cock. That wetness also applied to her mouth, where her saliva was coating every inch of Rin's length. With how hard Honoka was thrusting, it had her lips pressed right against Rin's base, her eyes shut tight as she drooled on Rin's balls.

"Yeah, that's fuckin' good," Rin moaned, spitting pre-cum down Dia's throat. She wiggled her cute butt against Dia's hands, bucking her hips forward whenever it seemed like Dia wasn't suffocating around her dick. Having two cocks inside her in this instance felt different than it had with Eli and Umi. With one in her mouth, she had no room to breathe or say much that wasn't completely muffled. It almost made her lose her sense, all except for the feeling of what they were doing to her.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum..." Honoka's thrusts were becoming more erratic, though they continued to make Dia's legs wobble. The two of them holding onto her was the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the floor. "How close are you, Rin?"

"Pretty close..." Rin was tugging hard on her hair, sending shots of pain down her scalp. She liked it, though. It felt good to be used and abused by the women she had always looked up to. She'd heard the phrase before: never meet your heroes. That advice was worthless to her. She loved how they were treating her, how they were fucking her holes without asking whether or not she was enjoying herself. Knowing that they didn't care made her enjoy it all the more, so they didn't really need to ask.

"Let's cum together, then. Like real bros do." If she hadn't been fucked to the point of her brain melting, the entire mood would have been depleted the moment those words left Honoka's lips. It sounded exactly like something Kanan and You would say, to her utter chagrin. Still, she was too far gone to place too much judgement on either of them. Especially not when she was about to get more than a mouthful of what she was craving.

Just as they said, the two 'real bros' came together, their sperm rushing its way inside of her. Despite what she had just experienced with Maki, she wasn't used to having her mouth flooded with cum. This time, however, she was also getting it from behind, though at least the cum back there was filling up a condom rather than her unprotected womb. 

As she tried to swallow Rin's cum, her own orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her legs jolted forward, Honoka's grip no longer tight enough to support her. She fell onto her knees, Honoka's cock slipping out of her. The movement made her mouth fall off Rin's cock as well, but she wasn't finished cumming, and there was no condom to protect her.

Free of Dia's mouth, Rin's cum shot out over her face, giving her quite the facial. Her eyes were already closed, so at least it was kept out of her eyes. However, that didn't stop it from getting in her hair, and she felt a low simmer of annoyance. It was bogged down by all the other, more arousing feelings, though. Her body was still shaking from the orgasm that was rocking her body, so she just let Rin's cum drip out of her mouth, just as Maki's had done, as the rest of her cum sprayed across her face.

Once again she sat on her knees, cum dripping down her face and onto her chest, as well as trickling out of her mouth. Her own quim stained her quivering thighs, the remnants of her second orgasm still moving underneath her skin. She knew that everyone was staring at her. They were all watching her debase herself like a common streetwalker, and she liked it. She felt like she might very well cum again just from knowing they were all thinking of her like that, having been fucked by five different members of µ's already, Maki and Rin's cum all over her face and chest.

She could hear Maki telling Honoka to tie up and throw away her used condom, but it sounded much farther away than it obviously was. The only thing that sounded anywhere close to her was a low thrum, though she wasn't sure what exactly was making that sound. Her heartbeat started to beat over that thrum, ringing in her ears as she swayed slightly. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall over.

Maki's voice continued from that strange distance, though she swore this time that she felt her presence right next to her. Something brushed against her body, sending waves of pleasure across her sensitive skin. She heard Maki shouting at Honoka, though she wasn't sure why. Something about a mess, though she wasn't sure what mess. Was it her? She was certainly the most messy thing in the room.

"I think you ladies broke our guest. Poor thing." That sounded like Nozomi. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that it indeed was Nozomi, bending over to look at her with a sympathetic smile. Her hands reached down, and she felt herself being pulled onto her feet. As soon as she was up, she nearly went right back down, but Nozomi held her close to keep her steady. "I think the pussy patrol over here should take Dia dear to the showers to get her cleaned up. And Honoka? I would suggest cleaning up that cum off the floor before Maki blueballs you for the rest of the day."

"What?! It wasn't even me!" Honoka complained, gesturing down at her cock. "I'm wearing a condom! Rin's the one who sprayed and prayed everywhere!"

"Hey, don't throw me under the bus, nyaa!" Rin's old cat-like tic burst out as she tried to defend herself, but something made both of them shut up. Whether it was because of how Nozomi or Maki was glaring at them, she wasn't sure. She felt more comfortable leaning into Nozomi's body, silently apologizing for the stains of cum she was getting on her outfit.

"Nico, Kotori, Hanayo? Shall we?" Over Nozomi's shoulder, she saw Kotori stand up and amble over with a soft smile on her face. She heard the footsteps of the other two approaching, then she was being led out of the room by Nozomi and Kotori. Deciding to just go with it, she closed her eyes and melted into their embrace as they left the rest of µ's to their own devices.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a huge bathroom. The walls and floor were covered in white tile, her eyes wandering across her messy reflection in a giant horizontal mirror. The part of the bathroom they were heading for, of course, was the shower. It was humongous: big enough to fit all five of them comfortably. That was the kind of extravagance she expected from Mari.

While Nozomi held her, she was moved into a position where she could watch the rest of the women start taking off their clothes. Under the bright lights of the bathroom, in a more quiet, intimate setting, she felt something really hammer its way home in her mind. Not only was she getting fucked by her idols, but she was getting to see them naked for the first time. All she had ever gotten to see were bikini shots and the occasional deepfake. It hadn't really sunk in until now how lucky she was.

Knowing all of this might never happen again got her awake and paying full attention. She watched with enraptured eyes as Kotori shrugged her dress off her shoulders, standing there in a pretty set of gray lingerie. Nico was more careless with her stripping, tossing off her t-shirt and dropping her skirt to show off her matching pink bra and panties. Looking closely, it seemed that Nico had gotten a tad bit bustier since graduating high school. Just a tad, though.

Besides Nozomi, who was still keeping her steady, Hanayo was the last one with her clothes still on. She had always seemed like the shyest one in the group, and it appeared that hadn't changed into adulthood. Her eyes darted between her friends nervously before finally settling on her. She wondered if Hanayo was looking to her for some sort of approval. There was no need for it, though. Anything they wanted to do, she had absolutely no say in it.

"It's okay, Hanayo." She smiled softly, trying to calm her down. "You're allowed to do whatever you want. I'm all of yours today." She blushed at hearing herself admit that she was, for all intents and purposes, a mere fucktoy, but it also made her want to be thrown into the shower and touched all over. It wouldn't be right if everyone wasn't comfortable, though, no matter how horny she was. "If you want to keep your clothes on, though, it's okay."

"N-No, it's alright." Hanayo smiled, reaching for the hem of her sweater. "It's nice of you to offer, though." Still blushing, she pulled off her sweater, letting it fall to the ground. She had gained some weight over the years, having love handles over her hips. That always applied to her breasts, though, which now seemed to be on par with Eli's, at the very least. They were now a pair that could give Nozomi a run for her money. Speaking of Nozomi...

"Think you can stand on your own, Dia? Don't wanna be left out." She nodded slowly, keeping her balance as Nozomi let her go. Sidling over towards the still-stripping Hanayo, she grinned as she waited for Hanayo's tights to fall down along with her skirt. From a side angle, she could see that her butt had also gained some weight. She now couldn't stop thinking about how soft it would feel beneath her fingers. Plus, she might also get to grab onto the soft, pliable flesh of the woman standing next to her.

Nozomi shot her a wink, then started to sway her hips from side to side as she grabbed her loose-fitting t-shirt. She hoisted it up, pulling it above her head and tossing it aside, deliberately bouncing her boobs inside of a tight purple bra. Dia's eyes went right to them, shamefully unable to look away. With all due respect to Hanayo and Eli, it was Nozomi who still the queen of the mammaries. She had also gained a bit of weight in the interim, but most of it had seemed to magically go to her boobs, which seemed to have somehow gained at least another cup size since her idol days. They were huge, practically begging to burst out of her bra. Dia was drooling from both lips now.

Giving her breasts another teasing shake, Nozomi turned around and hooked her thumbs into her sweatpants, working them over her big butt. That was no exaggeration: when she pulled them down just under her ass, they framed it oh-so perfectly. Again, there was no disrespect to Hanayo, or to Rin and her 'charm point', but Nozomi was the size queen in all aspects. She had the kind of butt that was big enough to register on the Richter scale if she sat down hard enough.

"Show off," Nico muttered, having noticed how hard Dia was staring. "This isn't your personal strip show, Nozomi." Dia didn't mind if it was, though. She was enjoying watching it, though she was too embarrassed in that moment to say it out loud. Nozomi just shot Nico a wink and a coy smile, then reached back to unclip her bra. With an exaggerated sigh, Nico did the same, and then both Kotori and Hanayo followed suit.

She had trouble figuring out where to look. Her eyes kept bouncing between the four of them, exploring all of the peaks and valleys of their now-exposed breasts. It was a veritable smorgasbord of suckable teats, from the tiny Nico to the more medium-sized Kotori, to the masterful melons of Nozomi and Hanayo. Her hands were already twitching at her sides, wanting to grab at all of them. Screw her embarrassment and her morals: she was in it deep now. Who cared how far she let herself go?

The four of them then proceeded to remove their panties, standing there as naked as her. They were all so beautiful that she thought she might cry. She had officially seen all nine of µ's naked, or at least partially naked. None of the five women back in the room had removed their shirts, but they had taken off enough clothes to get the job done. For technicality's sake, she had seen all of their privates, and it had her beyond cloud nine. It was an extremely intimate thing for her, and she would never want for anything ever again after experiencing this.

Again, Nozomi was the one to take the reins. She grabbed her hand and led her into the shower, leaving her back against the side wall as the other three women filed in. They stood against the walls, watching as Nozomi turned on the shower. Water began to course down from an overhead shower head, splashing a few drops on her feet. For a moment, she allowed herself time to admire the grandeur of the shower she found herself in. It honestly could give Mari's a run for its money. Then Nozomi was pulling her into the middle of the shower.

The water felt incredible raining down on her dirty skin. She sighed deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as she let it cover her body. Then she felt Nozomi's hands on her, rubbing down her chest and stomach. Soon enough, the other women had surrounded her, getting in close so they could touch her as well. She could feel their hands on every part of her body, little moans escaping her lips when one of them stroked a finger across her pussy lips from behind.

As much as she wanted to know who was touching her where, it felt more exciting to keep her eyes closed. It made the pleasure feel that much greater not knowing who was doing what. She felt a pair of hands massaging her back while another caressed her hair. The hands that were gleefully squeezing her breasts and making her moan, she had a feeling those were Nozomi's. Especially when they pinched her nipples. The final pair of hands were running down her legs, lithe and shaved as always.

"You have such a perfect body," Kotori whispered in her ear. She shuddered and whimpered when she felt Kotori's teeth nibbling on her earlobe. "It's like a beautiful, well-shaped doll. I do hope you come back to visit sometime. I want to dress you up so badly." She sucked in a breath, nearly creaming herself on the spot. Kotori's costume designs had always been a highlight of the µ's concerts. The woman definitely had an eye for fashion. Thinking of being dressed by her skilled hands was almost too impossible to believe.

She let out a sharp cry when a pair of lips latched onto her left breast and started sucking. That was the motion that finally got her hands to react. Opening her eyes, she found Nozomi as the one sucking on her breasts, which wasn't much of a surprise. She reached out with both hands, grabbing her large breasts and started to squeeze them. Oh Gods, they were incredible. Like two memory foam pillows she could press her palms into.

"Ooh, someone sure is handsy." Nozomi giggled as Dia palmed her breasts, kneading them like a kitten trying to get its mother's milk. She leaned back and moaned, pressing her breasts into Dia's hands. "Mari was right: you _are_ a boob lover." Dia blushed at that, silently cursing Mari for knowing such secretive information. "We'll find someone who enjoys you for you next time, Nico."

"Fuck you, you titty monster," Nico shot back, slapping a hand down on Dia's ass and digging her nails in. Dia whimpered, feeling a sudden shot of pain from it. "The cutest idol in the universe refuses to take this disrespect." She pushed the other ladies out of the way, turning Dia to face her before reaching up to shove her down onto her knees. Dia fell down without hesitation. "Get a taste of the best pussy you'll ever eat."

Whether that was true or not, Dia complied instantly. She shoved her face in between Nico's legs and got to work, running her tongue along her slit and licking up the few droplets of juices clinging to her lips. Putting her hands on Nico's hips, she slowly slid her tongue into her pussy, hearing a content sigh coming from above her. Her hands began to drift beyond Nico's hips, until they were able to grab her ass.

Squeezing Nico's ass, she began to eat her out with wild flicks of her tongue. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two bodies pressed together with their arms wrapped around each other. The sound of making out could just be heard over the shower, which meant that Kotori and Hanayo were definitely getting frisky together while Nico was hogging their guest. Her pussy started to drip as she thought about the two of them kissing each other. If only she could touch herself, but she knew her hands deserved to be giving their full attention to Nico.

On her right, Nozomi had no need to hesitate. She had a hand between her thick thighs and was fingering herself. Her breathy moans, tinged with her Kansai accent, sounded like heaven to Dia's ears. She was attuned to it as she slavered over Nico's pussy, feasting on it like she hadn't had a meal in days. Nico's moans were getting louder too, mixing with Nozomi's to make a lovely symphony of sounds. The desire to touch herself was getting unbearable.

"Yeah, that feels good," Nico moaned, running her fingers through Dia's hair. "You've got quite the tongue on you. Keep using it." So Dia did, circling her tongue around inside Nico's pussy. Her own needs were too much at that point, so she let one hand leave Nico's ass and slide down between her own legs. She sighed into Nico's pussy when her fingers first touched herself, feeling like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

Her pussy was incredibly thankful for the fingers she was now shoving inside it, which in turn excited her enough to move her tongue faster. She brought it up to Nico's clit, pressing down on it and hearing her gasp above her. "Nozomi," she cried out, bucking her hips into Dia's face. "Get over here so I can abuse those stupid tits of yours." So that's what she was calling Nozomi for. She thought the pleasure she was giving Nico was being attributed somewhere else, and she was almost offended by that.

"As you desire, Master." Nozomi giggled as she pushed off the wall, stepping under the shower head to get within Nico's reach. While Dia couldn't see what was going on, the sharp gasp coming from Nozomi made it clear that Nico was doing exactly as she said. She could now see Nozomi still fingering herself up close, which was extremely hot. If she had the chance to move her head just a little, she could run her tongue along the small purple landing strip above Nozomi's slit.

Tiny sighs and moans came from her left, and a quick glance let her see that Kotori and Hanayo were now touching each other. She could see their fingers roaming around inside each other, drawing those moans out for her to enjoy. Following their example, she continued to touch herself, rubbing her clit as she flicked Nico's with her tongue. Nico kept bucking against her face, letting her know that she was close.

"Oh yeah, right there, right there," Nico hissed, pushing her face into her snatch. Her tongue pressed down hard against her clit, which made her howl with pleasure. "Aw fuck, fuck fuck fuuuck!!!" Letting out a series of excited moans and yelps, Nico's grip tightened as she started to cum. There was nowhere for Dia to go, so she had to close her eyes and let Nico's juices wash all over her face.

"Ohh fuck yeah..." Nico stumbled back from Dia, slumping against the wall and sighing elatedly. Dia slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she got to look around again. Kotori and Hanayo were still fucking each other, and she watched them with a perverse delight. It was shameful to admit, but she had thought about some of the µ's members doing things with each other she wouldn't be allowed to say in public. Seeing it actually happen was better than her mind could ever conjure.

Suddenly she was being lifted back up, pulled onto her feet and into Nozomi's embrace. They locked lips, Nozomi's tongue darting out to taste Nico on her face. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi and held on tight, letting the water cascade around them as they pressed their bodies together. Moans and whimpers were swallowed by Nozomi's plump lips as she ground her body desperately against Nozomi's, getting two handfuls of her thick ass.

"Time to soap you up!" Giggling, Nozomi broke away from Dia's lips, leaving her cold and wanting. She turned to a metal holder stuck to the wall by a suction cup, grabbing a large bottle of body wash. There was a loofah hanging around the shower handle, which she grabbed and poured a generous amount of body wash onto it. Then she set down the bottle and started to soap herself up.

"Ooh, this feels nice!" Nozomi spread her arms out, presenting her naked body completely covered in soapy suds. She didn't have to do that to get Dia to stare, but it was nice. "Alright Hanayo, you're up." She grabbed the bottle again and handed it to Hanayo, along with the loofah. Blushing, Hanayo poured some more body wash on the loofah, then soaped herself up too until she was covered in it, just like Nozomi. Two beautiful, busty babes naked and covered in suds: what more could a girl ask for?

The two of them sandwiched Dia, Nozomi from the front and Hanayo from the back. They pressed their bodies against hers and started to rub them up and down, soaping her up. While they did that, Nozomi resumed kissing her, while Hanayo peppered her neck with more gentle, tentative kisses. She was in heaven: she had to be. Her body shook as she resumed her balancing grasp on Nozomi's ass. She could feel Hanayo's pelvis grinding on her own ass, and she had a sudden wish to be spanked.

There was a saccharine giggle from underneath her, and Nozomi released her lips just long enough for her to look down. Kotori had snuck down onto her knees, getting between Nozomi's legs and right in front of her pussy. Winking, she splashed water on her pussy to clean off the body wash that had accumulated there, then grabbed her knees and dived in.

Kotori's tongue lazily ran along her slit, dipping in and out in what seemed like no pattern. She knew better than that, though. Everything Kotori was doing was deliberate, and it was driving her wild. She hadn't been able to get herself to orgasm when she was fingering herself, which had left her on the edge and desperate for a release. Kotori seemed to know that, and was using it to her advantage. She was going to tease her until she broke.

Nozomi and Hanayo continued to rub their bodies against her, Nozomi's breasts sliding up and down over her own. She whimpered whenever their nipples brushed against each other, sending little jolts of pleasure through her chest. Hanayo kept kissing her neck so tenderly, making her feel warm in every spot she touched. Down below, Kotori was stroking her legs while feasting on her pussy. Every part of her body was being tended to, and she was struggling to concentrate on any one place in particular.

"Alright, alright, don't worry. Your favorite idol is back." Having recovered from her orgasm, Nico came over and grabbed Dia's face, turning it away from Nozomi and pulling her down into a deep kiss. She kissed her back without hesitation, letting Nico dominate her lips. Her tongue darted out to press against her lips, and she parted them to let Nico get into her mouth. Every part of her body was free to be used and abused by her idols. No exceptions.

Kotori was still being a little tease down below, circling around her clit at an agonizing pace. Suds kept falling down on her, but she didn't yield from her teasing ways. Her hips unconsciously bucked against Kotori's face, wanting more than she was willing to give. She wasn't in control, and there was nothing she could do that would change that. It was going to make her fall apart in the best way possible.

On the other hand, Nico wasn't about to go slow with anything. She shoved her hands in between Dia and Nozomi's bodies, pinching and twisting Dia's nipples until she screamed. Nico was power-hungry, and she got her fill each time she made Dia cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure. She kept bucking her hips, which pushed her pelvis against Kotori's face. The entire time, Kotori kept dutifully licking at her pussy, tasting the juices that were continuously dripping out of her.

"Oh Gods..." she moaned out in between kisses. Nozomi had decided to get more involved, she and Nico swapping her around to get their fill of kisses in. "Please..." She started to beg whenever she got the chance to speak, which was rare when two women wanted her attention. "Please finish me, Kotori. Please..." Her words would become muffled against their lips, and she'd have to repeat herself. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Is that so?" In her usual airy voice, Kotori pulled her tongue out of her pussy, dragging it slowly up and down her slit. "You seem just fine, Dia." She giggled, obviously knowing that she was anything _but_ fine. Her body jolted forward, every part of her begging for a release. Normally she would chafe at such exaggerations, but in that moment she swore that she was going to die if she was left without an orgasm any longer.

"Kotori, please!" She cried out, in so much need that she broke away from Nico's lips to beg some more. "I need to cum! I need to cum so badly! I'm going to die if you don't make me cum! Please Kotori, I'm begging you!" When she needed to cum that badly, there was no room for shame. Silently apologizing to Nico for leaving her lips, she looked down at Kotori with wide, pleading eyes. Kotori _had_ to understand, right?

"Mm, okay." Smiling, Kotori ran her tongue across her lips, then started lashing it harshly against Dia's clit. It was so much more powerful than one might expect from someone as cute and spacey as Kotori. Crying out in sheer pleasure, she wrapped her arms around Nozomi and held on for dear life. Nozomi took the opportunity to kiss all over her face and neck, nibbling at her throat as her body was wracked with pleasure. 

"I'm cumming!" Both Nozomi and Hanayo held her tightly as she came all over Kotori's face. Her third orgasm of the day felt just as powerful as the previous two, and again it was up to her hosts to keep her from hitting the ground hard. As much as the teasing had been torture, she had to admit that it made her orgasm feel that much better. It had built up, up, up, and by the time it crashed down on her, it made every inch of skin feel electrified. Maybe orgasm denial wasn't so bad.

Riding the afterglow of her orgasm, she was helped down to the floor of the shower by Nozomi. She closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning, feeling the warmth of the other women coming down to be near her. As the water washed away all the body wash that had rubbed on her, she felt four pairs of lips kissing her. They made sure to be thorough, kissing her neck, breasts, and hips, down her stomach and ghosting a few teasing pecks on her pussy. Someone even lifted her slightly so they could kiss her right asscheek, though she wasn't sure who it was.

She slowly rolled over to face Nozomi, panting heavily. Though she felt wiped out, she knew that she wasn't done. Out of the four women there, only Nico had gotten to cum from her. She tried to crawl her way into Nozomi's lap, but she was stopped before she could make much progress. "Calm down, Dia dear," Nozomi whispered soothingly, stroking her hair. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay? We still gotta get ya dried off and back to the others."

"But..." Dia frowned, looking at Kotori and Hanayo. She felt bad for leaving them high and dry, or as dry as one could be in a shower. As tired as she was, she was willing to put the health of her jaw on the line for those women. However, both Kotori and Hanayo nodded in agreement, smiling at her - shyly, in Hanayo's case. "Well, alright..." She wasn't going to argue with them.

With Nozomi's help, she got back on her feet, standing under the shower head and getting completely cleaned off. Then Nozomi shut off the water while Kotori opened the door and started grabbing towels. There was one for each of them, suspiciously enough, and they all began to dry themselves off. The towel she had been given was so soft and fluffy, she could have fallen asleep on it.

Kotori stepped out of the shower first, laying her towel down on the ground and getting down on top of it. She let out a quiet, happy sigh as she basked in the softness of the fabric, looking like an erotic magazine model with the way she was posing. Dia subtly licked her lips, or at least she hoped it was subtle. It probably didn't matter anyway, seeing as how Nozomi and Hanayo both laid their towels down next to Kotori and got on their backs. Now it was going from an erotic magazine shoot to something a lot more pornographic.

"We don't have much time before the other ladies get impatient. You've got three of us, and you've got a mouth and two hands. I think you should be alright." Nozomi smiled and played with her breasts, knowing that she would have Dia's eyes right on her. "Nico, why don't you go keep the other ladies entertained while Dia dear helps us out?"

"What? No way! Don't throw me into the wolves den, dammit!" Nozomi tipped her head back to look at Nico, her expression even but with a hint of danger, even upside down. It eventually made her back down, as she always did. "Ugh, son of a bitch..." Shaking her head, she went out of the bathroom and slammed the door. The three women lying on their towels turned their attention back to Dia, who swallowed thickly. Well, time to get them all off, and posthaste at that.

She laid down in front of Nozomi, sliding between her legs as she spread them to make room. Looking down at Nozomi's pussy, she breathed warmly on it, making Nozomi squirm. Her hands roamed up Kotori and Hanayo's legs, gliding across their clean skin until her fingers brushed their slits. Letting her fingers tiptoe across them, she dipped her head down and ran her tongue along Nozomi's lower lips.

"Ah ah, no teasing now." Ironic, considering the teasing nature of Nozomi's tone. She shoved her tongue into Nozomi's pussy, wasting no more time on foreplay. Nozomi let out a squeal of delight, which was followed by a couple more gasps on her sides when Dia's fingers dived into Kotori and Hanayo's pussies. When she was focused like she was then, she was able to get into a strong rhythm. It was how she had dealt with student council work on her own all those years ago, and it allowed her to eat Nozomi out while simultaneously fingering Kotori and Hanayo without any of them feeling left out.

Closing her eyes, she was able to let all her other senses get to work. It was the scents that got to her first. The body wash that Nozomi had used was still strong, and she happily inhaled it along with Nozomi's arousal. It was a potent combination: one that got her juices flowing all over again. Apparently, no matter how exhausted multiple orgasms got her, being near her sexy idols could get her right back in the game.

She moved her fingers around inside Kotori and Hanayo, feeling for the places she knew that she liked to have touched. It seemed to work, as the two of them were moaning and squirming beneath her fingers. Kotori was the more vocal of the two, her moans as airy as her outward personality. While Hanayo wasn't nearly as loud, there was still enough sound coming from her that Dia could pick up on. It made her feel good to know that she was the one making them all feel this good.

Hanayo was the first one to cum, tensing up and crying out once Dia's fingers moved to rubbing on their clits. She squeezed her thighs tightly around her hand, keeping it pinned there until her orgasm subsided. Next was Nozomi, who seemed to be enjoying the tongue lashings on her clit a bit too much. She nearly suffocated Dia by pushing her head down hard and let out unbridled screams of pure pleasure. There were also a few choice words she used that would have embarrassed Dia in any other situation... including that one.

Kotori was the last to cum. Even as Dia focused on her clit, she seemed content to just ride the waves of pleasure she was being given, edging without falling over. With her lips covered in Nozomi's quim, Dia laid over Kotori's legs and replaced her fingers with her mouth. If they were on a time crunch, then she would have to pull out all the stops to get Kotori to the promised land.

"That's better," Kotori moaned, pushing her hips upwards to meet Dia's face. "I much prefer a tongue to fingers." She felt movement on her right, but she paid it little mind, too focused on trying to get Kotori to cum. Her tongue was moving around in quick circles on Kotori's clit, then she would flick it repeatedly. Kotori's moans grew higher pitched, until it was almost like being able to hear a dog whistle. Then, finally, she came.

When it was all said and done, she had a mixture of Nozomi and Kotori's quim glazing her lips, with Hanayo's dripping from her fingers. She brought her hand up to her face and sucked on her fingers, sighing happily. So that was how the pure trio tasted: sweet and delicious. She felt dizzy from how high her emotions were. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to go down as the best day of her life.

"Alright, you ready to go back?" Nozomi offered her a hand, which she took. She was pulled back onto her feet, watching as Kotori got up with no problem. Leaving the towels on the floor, the four of them headed back to the room. As they got closer, they could hear Nico shouting, though her words were mostly inarticulate. There were definitely a few choice swears in there, though.

When they opened the door, Eli, Maki, and Umi could be seen chilling next to each other on the chairs. Maki and Umi had their briefs on, while Eli had her semi-erect cock out and proud. Over against the back wall, Honoka was standing next to Rin while stroking her cock. As for Rin, she seemed to be fucking someone, her hips pistoning as she slammed her partner into the wall. While Rin's body was blocking the view, the lack of a visible Nico in the room told the tale. So that's what she meant by the wolves den.

"Look who's back." Grinning, Eli stood up and walked over to the rest of the ladies. Dia could already feel herself melting just from Eli's presence. It was a powerful presence, that was for sure. She felt a surge of excitement when Eli grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. That was what she needed: to have her long time crush scoop her up and kiss her without hesitation or asking permission. She wanted to be wanted, and it didn't matter what she personally thought about it. "So I know you just got her cleaned up, but there's something we wanted to do, and it's gonna make her dirty again."

_'But I just showered...'_ She only thought that, though. She wasn't in a position to say it out loud. All she could do was blush, thinking of what exactly they were going to do to make her dirty again. Having heard what Eli said, Honoka tapped Rin on the shoulder. She looked over, then at Eli. Grinning, she pulled out and followed Honoka over, leaving a furiously-fucked Nico to slide down the wall with a groan.

"Is it time for the bukkake?!" Rin asked excitedly, pouncing on Eli and rubbing her cock on her leg. Honoka surprisingly was more restrained, but she also seemed excited. Meanwhile, Umi and Maki had gotten up to join the group, removing their briefs once they got there. Standing there with all of them in view, there sure were a lot of big, hard dicks in that one room...

"Well, so much for the shower." Nozomi shrugged, turning to Kotori. "Hey, where'd you leave your camcorder?" Wait, a camcorder? Were they going to record her?! Wait a minute-

"I left it in the guest room." Giving her a thumbs up, Nozomi rushed out of the room, her big butt jiggling as she disappeared from view. She looked around at the five women with their cocks all aimed at her, gulping audibly. Rin pulled off her condom, tossing it onto a towel. Then Eli took her hand and started guiding her towards the center of the room. Since it was Eli, she followed without a second thought.

She was set down on her knees again, on top of several towels that had been set out beforehand. This had clearly been thought out for them to be prepared like that. She looked up at Eli, breathing heavily as she got lost in those piercing blue eyes. The other four women gathered around her, their cocks at the ready for the mess they were about to make of her.

"I'm back!" Nozomi hurried back into the room, her boobs bouncing as she stood back. The camera was in her hands, pulled up to her face and at the ready. "Alright, make it count! Recording... now!" As soon as she said that, the five women around her started to stroke their cocks. She kept looking around at all of them, standing around her in a semi-circle. It was hard to figure out where best to stare when they were all so... _nice_.

She glanced nervously over at Nozomi, who was filming her with one hand and touching herself with the other. Despite all the depravity she had gone through, and allowed to happen, she was still blushing. The situation was one she couldn't have possibly imagined herself being in: not even in her wildest fantasies. She was on her knees, naked, being filmed by the woman who had named her favorite idol group. At the same time, five of those former members were jerking their dicks off around her, about to shower her with cum. She was nothing more than a slutty little porn star, and she was doing nothing to stop it. Hell, she was _enjoying_ it. How did these women have such an effect on her?

Umi was the first to cum, followed right behind by Eli. The two of them were the only ones who hadn't gotten to cum, so they must have been pretty backed up. She shut her eyes not a moment too soon: right after she did, she felt the warm stickiness of Umi and Eli's cum hitting her face. Both of them shooting their backed-up loads at the same time meant it got everywhere. She could feel it on her forehead, dripping down her closed eyes, as well as on her cheeks, lips, shoulders, and even in her hair. Yeah, she was definitely gonna need another shower after this.

She ran her tongue over her lips, drawing the cum into her mouth. So that was what Eli tasted like. Well, Eli and Umi, but still... She sighed like a lovestruck schoolgirl. It tasted so much better knowing who it was from. She stuck her tongue out and started licking up every drop of cum that she could reach. While it was hot that they were all treating her as their personal cum depository, she felt that sperm as potent as Eli's deserved to be inside her in some way, rather than on her skin.

While she was cleaning herself off, Rin was the next to burst. She must have been aiming her cock down, as she shot her load down her back with what sounded like a satisfied groan. Thankfully, she had aimed at the side of her back, so her hair was spared most of the damage. After that, the other side of her back got a taste when Honoka came. The two of them seemed to aim ever lower, as she felt it hit her lower back and drip down onto her ass.

Last but not least was Maki. She heard a groan come from her direction, and then once more she felt that now-familiar hot, sticky feeling on her face. All of the cum she had licked up was immediately replaced, which she was more than willing to lick back up. The rest of Maki's cum was shot onto her breasts, coating them with her spunk and dripping down her stomach. 

Wiping the cum out of her eyes with her arm, she was able to see again. She could see the five ladies standing around her, varying looks of satisfaction on their faces as their cocks went flaccid. Nico, Kotori, and Hanayo were all standing off to the side, watching with great interest. Finally, there was Nozomi, still holding up the video camera as she walked over to the gangbang. Her appearance made Dia look up at her, right into the eye of the camera. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, with the cum of five different women covering most of her naked body. If she could see herself, she would think herself a craven slut.

"Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you Dia?" Nozomi giggled, zooming the camera in on her slutty little face. "Why don't you thank us for showing you such a good time?"

"Thank you," she whispered, her face red beneath all the white. "Thank you for treating me like the slut I am. I'm so happy you invited me over so I could service all of you. I'd do anything for my idols." She could feel a warm buzzing beneath her skin, trickling down to her pussy. Her arousal was back in action, which meant the only bad thing about all of them cumming was that they couldn't fuck her right away. A slut like her needed constant satisfaction, right?

"You're welcome." Nozomi beamed, then shut off the camera. All at once, the party began to disperse. All five of the women who had just cum on Dia went to find a seat, slumping into them to catch their breath. Nozomi left the room to put away the camcorder, or perhaps to start extracting the footage. Nico began to pace around the room, while Kotori and Hanayo stood off to the side and talked idly. They were all half naked or completely naked, acting like nothing crazy had just happened, or that there wasn't a young woman completely covered in cum in the middle of the room.

With no one left to satisfy, the only thing left for Dia to do was to collapse onto the towels beneath her. She shut her eyes, panting heavily as the day's events flew past her mind in a blur. It was near-impossible to believe all of it had happened, but the proof was on her skin. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her breath coming out in heavy, ragged pants. The exhaustion was finally, truly catching up with her, and she had never felt so wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she was being shaken awake. Blinking in confusion, she looked up to find Eli standing above her. Right away, her heart began to swoon. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Looks like the party's over." She got up on her knees, groaning at the feeling of dried cum on her skin. How long had she been asleep?

Only Eli and Umi were left in the room, having gotten fully dressed. There were still towels on the floor, along with the basket of condoms in the corner. Most of the clothing that had been discarded on the floor was gone, with only a pair of jeans and red briefs remaining. Her own clothes were nearby, though she didn't have much energy to go get them. Did she have to get dressed now? Another shower sounded nice.

"Hey, you wanna come to Umi's house with us? We'd love to spend some more time with you." Ah, who needed a shower anyway. She would never say no to an opportunity to spend more time with Eli. "Great! C'mon, let's get going." Eli took hold of her hand, pulling her out of the room. 

"W-Wait, my clothes-" She tried to protest, but it sounded weak. Her clothes were left behind as they entered the hallway, a blush now clearly visible on her face thinking about how she was being paraded down the hall in her birthday suit. As they went down the hall and towards the staircase, she saw no trace of any of the other women. Five pairs of shoes were missing from the front door. "Where did everyone go?"

"While you were asleep, Nozomi started flirting with Maki and shaking her boobs in her face. Maki then told everyone to leave and pulled Nozomi off to the bedroom. Not really a surprise," Eli chuckled, while Umi shook her head sadly behind them. They descended the stairs, putting on their shoes. Dia put hers on out of routine, despite having not a shred of clothing on besides them. "She said we could stay in the room long enough to get you up and take you somewhere else."

As soon as they exited the house, it hit Dia just how exposed she was. She wrapped an arm around her chest, putting her other hand over her crotch and blushing something fierce. Her eyes glanced around furtively, hoping against hope that no one was walking around to see her being walked out naked with Eli and Umi flanking her. That would be front page news in the gossip papers. She would never be allowed to live in down.

Eli opened the passenger side door and allowed her to enter, then went around to get in the driver's seat. Umi took a seat in the back, they all put their seatbelts on, and then they were driving off into the setting sun. The seatbelt felt weird across her chest when she was naked, and she sunk lower in her seat to try and hide herself from the other drivers on the road. She could hear Eli chuckling at her dilemma. 

"Calm down, Dia. No one's gonna see you." Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reached over and started to rub Dia's thigh. She whimpered from the contact, unconsciously spreading her legs. Eli took that opportunity, sliding her fingers across her slit. She was still wet. "Besides, wouldn't it be pretty hot if someone _did_ see you?" No, but... Gods, _yes_.

"Let's try not to get pulled over and arrested." Umi, ever the voice of wisdom, was trying to focus on her phone rather than the inevitable trouble they were bound to get in. However, they were able to reach Umi's house without any complications. If anyone did see her naked, they didn't call the cops or honk at them. Still, Dia made sure to sink as low as she could for the entire trip, though it was hard to stay in that position when Eli was fingering her the entire time.

When they parked by the curb, Dia was squirming in her seat from how horny she was. Eli had gotten a good buzz going for her, but she hadn't been allowed to cum yet. There had been a deliberate ignorance of her clit, so it was likely that she was being forced to hold off until they could get her inside and have their way with her. Orgasm denial was so hot when it was with the hottest person on the planet.

The car was shut off, and she got out before she was asked to. Covering her shame, she followed Eli and Umi into the house, looking around everywhere in the hope that no one was staring at her bare butt. As far as she knew, or as far as she could hope, she was unseen as they all entered the house and shut the door. As soon as they got into the house, Eli started heading for the kitchen while Umi locked the door.

"I'm gonna grab a snack and something to drink. You can take her to the bedroom and have your way with her first. It's your house, after all." Yes, it was indeed Umi's house. So why was Eli helping herself to food and drink without asking permission? Sighing deeply, Umi decided it was best not to point that out. Instead, she gestured for Dia to follow her, leading them towards the bedroom.

"I apologize for the behavior of my friends. This is not usually how they act." She frowned slightly, turning over the words she'd said in her head. "Well, most of them, anyway." She started to undress, unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off. "If you're no longer feeling comfortable with everything we've done, I can offer you a change of clothes and I can drive you home."

"I... I think I'm okay." It was easier to be okay when Umi was showing off her abs. She'd always known how in-shape Umi was from the old idol swimsuit photos, but she had kept herself in great shape even years later. Her stomach was extremely toned: there probably wasn't an ounce of fat on it. What she would give to just touch those abs... "I appreciate that you're looking out for me, though."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable." Umi smiled as she unhooked her bra, then removed her pants and underwear. Seeing her standing there naked made Dia want to go over there and touch her oh-so badly. However, she knew that she was still their little fucktoy as long as she was there, so she stood there and waited for a command. "Why don't you bend over the bed and we'll get started?"

Nodding, Dia went over to the bed and bent over it. She rested her face on the covers and stuck her ass out in the air enticingly. There was the sound of a drawer opening, then the light crinkling of something being ripped. It was likely that Umi was putting on a condom, though she wasn't willing to look up to check. She knew that someone like Umi would make sure to be safe.

True to those thoughts, she felt the rubbery substance of a condom as Umi came over and rested her cock on her ass. She bit down on her lip, still soaking wet and ready for impact. A moan escaped her lips once she felt Umi's cock enter her, then another. Soon enough, her mouth was wide against the sheets and she was moaning like crazy.

Neither Umi nor Eli had been able to fuck her to the best of their abilities back at Maki's place, so now Umi was making up for lost time. She took things slow at first, just to make sure Dia was re-acclimated to getting her pussy destroyed. It didn't take long for her to pick up the pace, though, thrusting with increasing speed. Her hands were grabbing onto her hips tightly, nails digging into her skin to hold her in place.

She wanted to call out to Umi, to tell her just how incredible it felt to be fucked by her. It was difficult to even get her face off the bed to speak properly, though. She just had to make do with her pussy tightening around Umi's cock, her muffled moans coming out in spades to show just how amazing it felt. Pushing her ass back against Umi, she prayed through her moans that it would be enough to show that she wanted more.

"Wow, you really give it to a girl when there's no one else around." Eli's voice floated into her ears, which finally got her to lift her head up and try to look over her shoulder. She was immediately slammed back down into the bed, but she was eventually able to look up and see the woman of her dreams. Eli was standing on Umi's left, naked except for a pair of panties. Her cock was rock-hard and sticking straight out of her underwear. She was drinking a glass of wine and smiling her way. It made her melt into the bedspread.

"Yes, when no one is around," Umi replied, looking directly at Eli. That didn't phase Eli, who just grinned at her. Sighing, Umi raised her hand and brought it down on Dia's ass, continuing to pump her cock in and out of her pussy. "How did you even find her, Eli? She's the sluttiest bitch I've seen you bring around." She spanked Dia again, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Hearing Umi call her such derogatory terms was getting her so fucking hot. "She makes Nozomi look like a prude."

"Nozomi invited her. I had nothing to do with it." Her reaching out to grab Umi's ass was the last thing Dia saw before she was forced back face-down against the bed. However, that didn't last long. Umi suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked it back, making her squeal as she was pulled up. Her gaze was now on the wall as she was held back by her hair, having her cunt pounded so hard that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh Gods, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Her pussy attempted to squeeze the life out of Umi's cock as she came, squirting her juices all over the condom and down to her swaying balls. She was twitching too violently for Umi to properly thrust anymore, but as soon as she calmed down, Umi was back at it again. There was no stopping her until she came as well, which was fair.

She thrust a few more times before letting out a quiet sigh, her condom filling up with cum. Her thrusts became sporadic for a moment before finally stopping. Pulling out of Dia's sopping-wet cunt, she looking down at herself with a pensive gaze, wiping a bit of sweat off her torso. Dia wouldn't have minded licking it off personally, but she wasn't asked. Unfortunately...

"Looks like I'm up." Eli moved past Umi to grab a condom from the drawer, while Umi pulled off her condom, tied it up, and went to throw it away. As Umi turned away, Dia began to shiver with anticipation. Everything up to that point had been more incredible than she could have ever hoped for. Now it was about to be kicked up a notch. She was going to get some one on one fucking time with Eli, the woman she had been crushing on for so many years. It was the most 'dream come true' dream ever.

"Bet you've been dreaming about this for a long time, huh?" Eli came back with a condom on her cock, helping Dia onto her feet. She just nodded, a sudden bout of shyness hitting her for some fucking reason. Had Eli been reading her mind? Or maybe she was just that blatantly obvious. Actually, now that she thought about it, Mari had probably ratted her out, or Nozomi had done so through Mari. Damn them...

As she had done ever since stepping foot in Maki's house, she let Eli lead her over to the wall. She gasped as she was pushed against it, looking right in Eli's eyes. That was never a good idea, as they had the power to captivate her immediately. They turned her legs to jello and her pussy into an ocean, and that was just her eyes. Everything else about her wanted a chance to do their thing too.

She started with her lips, leaning in to kiss Dia and make sure that there was absolutely no resistance left in her. Then her hands started to get busy, at least once they finished removing her panties. They grabbed onto Dia's chest, groping her and making her moan. She felt so warm inside, and it was threatening to burn her up. Then she felt Eli's cock brush against her pussy lips, and she overheated.

"Eli, please fuck me," she panted against Eli's lips, grinding desperately against her cock. She wrapped her arms tightly around Eli's torso, holding on like there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be. "We didn't get enough time together back at Maki's. I want you inside me..." These were the words she would have to scrub from her mind after all this was said and done, so she wouldn't have to remember how horribly she had debased herself. She was less a woman than she was an animal, and Eli was her loving, caring Master, there to take care of her slutty needs.

"Well, if you insist." Chuckling, Eli grabbed her cock and guided it into Dia's pussy. Dia immediately began to moan, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around Eli's waist. Eli began to thrust, each thrust pushing Dia back against the wall. She held onto Eli, moaning loud as she was soon getting her brains fucked out.

There were no more thoughts in her head. All that was left was the desire to get fucked like she had never been fucked before. This was a dream come true, and she would never ever wake up from it. She tightened her grip on Eli, trying desperately to pull her in deeper. Of course, Eli was already fucking her with the deepest strokes she could, but she wanted more. She shuddered and moaned when Eli's lips were placed upon her neck, kissing and nicking at her sensitive skin. Her nipples were hard as ice as Eli's fingers teased them.

Looking over Eli's shoulder, she could see Umi sitting on the bed watching them. She was idly stroking her cock, looking completely relaxed. Knowing that someone was watching her get fucked by her long time crush made the sex even hotter, and she craved it more. She started to drag her nails down Eli's back, bucking against her cock and moaning to her heart's content.

"Can I... kiss your breasts?" she panted out, too far gone to be embarrassed like she normally would. Though she'd been having all of her dreams fulfilled, she still hadn't gotten to touch Eli's breasts. When they had originally fucked at Maki's place, Eli still had her shirt on. Now she was completely naked, with her large breasts bouncing freely with each powerful thrust she made.

"Go ahead." With permission granted, she buried her face in Eli's tits. She kissed them all over, licking the faint hint of sweat off them and sucking greedily on her nipples. Getting moans out of Eli because of what she was doing made her wetter, if that was even possible. Going for broke, she dropped her hands and started squeezing Eli's ass. It was so nice and firm, she couldn't help but grip it as tightly as she could. Eli's body was perfect, like a goddess had personally sculpted her with the utmost care.

She could hear Eli starting to grunt and groan above her, her thrusts getting harder, faster. Her balls, slapping against her quivering thighs, felt heavy with each slap, swelling with cum. It was obvious that she was about to cum, which made a crazy thought go through her mind. It was something that she would have never even considered in any other situation, not even as a joke. Her mind was mush at that point, though, and all she could think of was being as close to Eli as possible. They were very close, but there was one little thing keeping them truly apart.

"Eli, please take off the condom." Those were words she would have never expected to leave her mouth: not in a thousand years. Not only was she the one who spoke them, though, but she was also putting in actions to back it up. She reached down as Eli was thrusting, pushing her slightly so that she was forced to stop. Grabbing onto Eli's cock, she started to peel off the condom.

"Woah woah, Dia..." Eli frowned slightly, putting a hand on Dia's to try and stop her. "I don't know if that's a good idea." But Dia wasn't to be deterred. She pulled off the condom and tossed it aside, grabbing onto Eli's cock and guiding it back into her pussy. Eli just stared down at their union, mouth agape.

"I don't want anything between us," Dia whispered, moaning happily as Eli's tip sunk back between her lower lips. "I want you to be bare inside me." She tried pulling Eli closer to her, getting more inches of her cock inside her. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she leaned in, whispering against Eli's lips. "I want you to breed me, Eli. I want you to impregnate me."

Eli groaned, Dia's words clearly having an effect on her. Rather than continuing to argue, she slammed her hips hard against Dia's. Dia screamed in pleasure, the feeling of Eli's bare cock rearranging her insides feeling so much better than having a condom in the way. She could hear Umi speaking up in concern - "Uh, this is not a good idea, you two" - but it didn't stop either of them from getting lost in the pleasure they were both feeling.

"Don't stop, Eli! Please!" Dia cried out, her arms and one leg still wrapped tightly around Eli. "Cum inside me, Eli! Please cum in me! Make me a mother!" She was out of it at that point: completely delusional. The thought of having Eli's baby was taking over every thought. In that moment, she wanted it so badly. She would carry her idol's baby with pride.

"Fuck!" With a few more hectic thrusts, Eli began to cum, unloading her balls deep inside of Dia's pussy. There was no protection to stop it from flowing right to her womb, filling her up with every ounce of sperm that Eli had stored up in her balls. As soon as she felt Eli cumming inside her, Dia couldn't hold on any longer. Her pussy tightened around Eli's cock, holding it inside her as she came as well.

She may have been screaming. Her brain was in a fog, and all the sounds around her had become depressed. One of them was definitely making noise, but she couldn't tell whether it was her or Eli. The orgasm that hit her was more powerful than any of the ones she'd had at Maki's. It was better than any she had ever had in her entire life. It felt like nirvana: like the meaning of the universe had opened up to her, and she could explain everything that had ever been posited.

She came so hard that she could see little black spots blinking in and out of her vision. Her grip on Eli went slack, only being held up against the wall by Eli's body. That's how they stayed for a couple of moments, both of them panting heavily, their hearts hammering against each other with their chests pushed together. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't have to. Everything had been conveyed in their mutual orgasms.

When Eli finally pulled out, Dia collapsed onto the ground. Her back hurt from rubbing against the wall, but she was too dazed to think too much about it. Everything was spinning, her eyes drifting down to watch Eli's cum dribble out of her. She had never felt so full and satisfied in her entire life. Looking back up, she saw Eli wiping the sweat from her forehead, her semi-flaccid cock glistening with a mix of her juices and Eli's cum. She was responsible for that mess, so it was only fair that she clean it up.

"Aah, Dia..." For the first time that day, Eli let out a legitimate whimper when Dia's tongue ran along her length. Dia didn't stop, though. She licked all over Eli's cock, cleaning up the mess the two of them had left on it. Everything that got into her mouth was swallowed down, and she adored the taste. It was proof that the two of them had been together: that they had _conceived_ together. Her pussy throbbed at the remembrance that Eli's cum was still swimming inside of her.

"I'm going to go buy a Plan B." Umi started to get dressed, shaking her head at the two other women in the room. "You two are unbelievable, and you're going to thank me tomorrow." When she left, the room quieted down. Eventually, Eli helped Dia onto her feet, leading her towards the bed. She gently laid her down, allowing her to get into a comfortable position before she laid down next to her.

While Umi was gone, the two of them cuddled together. Dia was slowly coming down from her orgasm, but the incredible high the entire day had brought her was still affecting her mindset. She wasn't thinking about the risk she had taken: of potentially becoming pregnant with Eli's child. All she could think about was how incredible that day had been. She had gotten to have sex with every member of µ's. She had been fucked senseless by her favorite idol. Maybe she had been selling Mari short this entire time.

"You're a lot wilder than I thought," Eli panted out. The two of them had ended up spooning, with Eli as the big spoon. Her cock was pressed up against Dia's ass, and she couldn't help but to slowly grind it against her ass. Dia let out a quiet moan, pushing her ass back against it. She could feel it starting to get stiff again, and her body shuddered with anticipation.

"I couldn't control myself around you, Eli." She felt her cheeks warming up, giving her a blush that had been absent through a lot of mortifying things she had allowed to happen to herself that day. "I want to be wild for you." She wiggled her butt back and forth, feeling Eli's cock growing back to an acceptable amount of hardness. It made her try to move her hips so Eli would 'accidentally' slip back inside her.

"Well, you're certainly no slouch there." Laughing, Eli started to move her hips as well. She clearly could tell what Dia was doing, and she was fine with helping out. When her tip slipped inside Dia's pussy, both of them moaned simultaneously. "I suppose you're not done yet, huh?" Dia shook her head, pushing back against Eli. More of her cock slid in, and she moaned happily at how nice it felt without any protection. She was going to have to think about throwing away her condoms and replacing them with birth control. It was too little too late for today, but still...

So the two of them continued to fuck, with Eli thrusting into her from behind. Holding her the entire time, Dia felt incredibly warm and safe. There was nothing that could hurt her as long as Eli was there. They didn't stop even when Umi came back, tossing the Plan B on the bed and muttering something about how stupid the two of them were. They both drove the point home when Dia enthusiastically allowed Eli to cum a second time inside her, really making sure that the impregnation stuck.

She came a couple more times that night, crying out in bliss the entire time. By the time she had came for the final time, she was too exhausted to even offer Umi her bed back. According to Eli, Umi was fine sleeping in her guest room, which didn't sound right. Her brain was too foggy to argue, though. Eli's warmth was still covering her, making it hard to make proper decisions. So she just allowed herself to stay nestled up with Eli in Umi's bed.

The two of them were now facing each other, Dia's face nestled in Eli's breasts. She kept planting random kisses on the tops of her breasts, never wanting to leave that spot. Every part of her felt exhausted but incredible. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up in Eli's strong, loving arms. In the morning, she knew she would realize all the terrible decisions she'd made. She'd be desperately tearing open the box for the Plan B and running for a glass of any liquid to get it down. She'd end up in the bathroom, mentally - and likely physically - slapping herself for how much of a slut she'd been the previous day.

None of that was important at the moment. It was the furthest thing from her mind. She just smiled to herself as she snuggled up as close to Eli as she could, closing her eyes. If µ's ever wanted to invite her over to use her for every desire they could think of, then she would drive over in a heartbeat. If Eli wanted to use her as her own personal cum dumpster in the future, then... perhaps she wouldn't bother accepting the Plan B next time. 

Besides, her and Eli's genes would make incredible kids.


End file.
